


Presence

by Klark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Friendships, F/M, Inspired By Sense8, Strangers, Telepathic Bond, emotional bond, physical bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klark/pseuds/Klark
Summary: A sensate is connected to another person or persons emotionally and mentally. Krypton and Daxam were full of them, when their planets were destroyed. Kara and Mon-El forgot about that part of their lives. That is until, separated by thousands of miles, they meet.Sense8 AU





	1. Headaches

Kara Zor-El lived a normal life, she had a family that loved her and that she loved.

Krypton was a planet full of scientists, judges, and plenty of other smart minds. It also was a planet of sensates. A sensate is a person who is connected with others mentally and emotionally. They are linked to form groups as small as two or as large as twelve. They can also share their knowledge, language, and skills. Sensates who are bonded were born on the same day at the same moment, they shared their first breath.

Some sensates on Krypton were just connected to others on the other side of the planet, while others were connected to their sister planet, Daxam, as well. Kara heard how people who were linked to Daxamites struggled, seeing as how their alliances layed. Seeing Kryptonians talking to themselves wasn’t a rare occurrence, it was natural. It just meant they were communicating with someone who was far away.

On Daxam, Mon-El Gand was the Prince of Daxam. His mother and father never paid attention to him and left his upbringing up to his lifelong teachers. One of his teachers was a sensate, Mon-El would often find him talking to himself, or having a vacant look on his face. When he asked who his teacher was talking to his teacher told him it was his Kryptonian friend in Argo City. Mon-El didn’t understand how Kryptonians and Daxamites could get along. They were so different. 

A connection was never formed by accident, an outsider, another sensate, had to give “birth” to a new cluster. That’s how Kara and Mon-El became linked. A pair of sensates was rare they usually came in bigger groups.  But the destruction of Krypton stunted the connection to more sensates. 

The trauma of the event dimmed their link for many years. After their arrival on Earth they forgot about the sensates, with their worlds destroyed it didn’t seem to matter. They felt utterly alone, thinking they were the sole survivors of their planet’s destruction, until an event opened the channel. 

On Earth, Kara had made a life for herself as a reporter for Catco Worldwide Media. She had a sister named Alex and friends named Winn and James. She also defended National City as Supergirl.

On the other side of the world, Mon-El or as he called himself, Mike Matthews, was making a living as a bartender. He had a place in London and decided against making himself known as an alien so he tried his best to stay low.

 

Their story started in National City.

 

Kara woke up with a headache, she never had headaches or felt much pain. She opened her eyes to close them immediately. It felt like her heat vision being deflected back onto her. She tried to remember the night before to pinpoint the source of her pain, but nothing came to mind. Her dream last night was different than most, she dreamt of walking through London. She’d never been to London and had no idea how she was seeing Big Ben from a perspective that would have only been possible if she was there.

 

Kara had to tough it out and get to work, there she tried to focus on some easy paperwork. Supergirl wasn’t needed for the day, thank Rao, but she decided to have lunch with Alex by the river.

They sat down together with Alex to her right, “So, I got- have a headache today, Alex. Or at least I think it’s a headache, but I wouldn’t know I don't ever get headaches.” Kara took a sip of her coffee.

The DEO agent looked at her with concern knowing Kara didn’t get things like headaches, or gain weight which she never tired of reminding her, was unfair.

“Do you know when it started?” She asked then took a bite of her sandwich.

“This morning.” She sighed rubbing her temples, “Rao, I’ve never felt this pounding before.”

Placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “I can see if I can do anything for the pain.” Alex gave her a small smile, she’d do anything for Kara.

“Thank you.” Kara raised her own hand to place over Alex’s.

They moved passed the topic and talked about their days.

 

Later that day, in the DEO, when Kara made a quick visit, Alex intercepted her by handing her a bottle. The Kryptonian looked at the label it said ‘Aldebaran Rum’ in sharpie.

“For the pain.”

Kara gave Alex a look of disbelief.

Alex shrugged, “You’re an alien, aspirin is not going to do it.”

 

It was nighttime now and Kara set the glass bottle on her kitchen counter, figuring she just needed more sleep and not a hangover. She _had_ been feeling spread out pretty thin lately. She took off her glasses and sped changed into pyjamas.

 

The link was subtle at first.

 

She washed her face to prepare to go to bed, but the lights from her bathroom felt brighter than usual, feeling less like light bulbs and more like high beams. She eventually fell asleep for a couple hours. Her dreams were nothing but flashes in the dark. Kara jolted awake to the sound of dance music pounding all around her. She looked over to her clock it was still nighttime, the sound felt like it was engulfing her with the repetitive beats. Her head felt like it was going to burst.

She sped over to knock on her neighbor’s door the sound obviously coming from across the hall. Her ears had pinpointed the sound leading her to stand in front of the door that read ‘4B’ giving it two knocks.

“Hello?”

A few more knocks. Still the music remained deafening, why hadn’t anybody else gotten up to complain?

“Hello! It’s your neighbor?” She looks down the hall, growing impatient.

 

Kara didn’t like to do this but she had to, her sanity depended on it. She used her X-ray vision to look through the door. What was inside shocked her.

An absolutely empty apartment.

It was impossible, she just heard it. However, the music stopped and Kara didn’t question it anymore, that night heading back to bed.

\---

Mon-El, was at the club dancing to those same electric beats Kara was hearing. He was at a nightclub in downtown London. Lights strobed and shiny confetti was everywhere as fog machines filled the room. Girls were all around him and his friends as they drank booze and laughed while dancing. He’d never felt more free and detached from the world than when he listened to music. He could never fully let his inhibitions go, he had to be careful never to hurt anyone.

After the club he walked outside, the sky still dark, his friends right behind him. They spoke about going to score some new drug called DMT. They tried to convince him it could help with the splitting migraine he was having. Mon-El didn’t want to do anything tonight except go to bed, “Not tonight.”

He furrowed his brow distracted by his surroundings changing and that’s when their first link happened.

 —-

He’s sitting on a park bench, the sky is bright with the sun just overhead, in front of a river overlooking a city full of skyscrapers. It was also warm, at least warmer than London.

He couldn’t explain the feeling, it was like a mixture of feeling floaty and fuzzy. He’s squinting when he looks to his left and sees a woman with short brown hair in a bob smiling at him. He doesn’t know this woman but she seems to know him. He smiles back.

—-

Then in a second he’s back on the dark streets with his friends.

What Mon-El didn’t know was that Alex never saw him, she just saw Kara. He didn't know what to make of the experience either.

 

Mon-El decides to join his friends to try who want to try the drug still undecided about whether he’d try it too. They meet the dealer, Myx, a non threatening looking guy. They sit in a living room and pass around a bong, each of them inhaling the substance and soon after feeling the high.

After seeing how incapacitated his friends were, he ends up trying it himself, knowing this would just ease the pain if nothing else.

Myx lights the bong and Mon-El takes a deep breath in, letting it out right after.

The serenity runs through his veins with a speed rivaling a cheetah. His pupils dilate as he begins to fade into the high leaning back in his chair.

 —-

His surroundings turn white slowly, the color returns and he appears to be in an office with high ceilings. There’s now a man with a baby blue plaid button up and navy tie in front of him; the man had a tablet tucked under his arm. He looks like he’s speaking to him but he can’t hear a word. Around him are desks and glass walls, people walking past in high heeled shoes.

The man is walking with him to an elevator. They step on it and now it’s no longer him but a blonde woman, wearing glasses in front of her insanely blue eyes. He stands outside the elevator as himself. Watching the doors close, the man still spoke to her. He now watched the two stand side by side but the woman was staring at him. Nobody else seems to be noticing him except her. The doors closed. Their connection severed at least for a little while.

\---

Kara had been walking to the elevator with Winn when her headache grew tenfold. She felt like she was going to fall over but she didn't want to get asked questions she didn't know the answers to. She stayed quiet and endured the pain hoping it would end soon. She stepped onto the elevator, and the pain lessened. When she turned around, in front of her was a tall man standing right outside the elevator doors just staring at her and he seemed a little unsettled that she looked right into his grey-blue eyes.  Winn didn't notice him so it must be in her head, she figured the hallucination must be the reason for her headache.

Before she could do anything, the doors close.

  



	2. Sensations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys liked the first chapter. I still need to work on how long it'll be but I'm thinking around ten chapters. Could be more could be less. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Clicking the button with the letter ‘G’ on it, Kara rode the elevator down with Winn. The sound of the gears moving filled the small space.

  
Her mind was racing, she wanted to be sure she just imagined seeing that man. She took Winn’s attention away from his tablet by gently tapping his shoulder.

  
“Hey Winn, nobody was standing by the elevator doors, right?” She furrowed her brow.

  
He looked at her a little confused, “No? At least I don’t think so, I definitely would’ve held the door,” Winn looked at her, “Hey you feeling alright? Alex told me you’re having a headache.”

  
She waved her hand up and down,“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

  
Kara faced straight looking at the shiny gold interior. “Actually, the headache is almost all gone. So…” She would rather him not worry about her, so she lied a little.

It was strange. Her initial instinct wasn’t to tell the truth to Winn. She also convincingly lied right to his face. Kara ignored her behavior.

“Let me know if anything changes okay?”

The elevator doors opened up with a ding.

“Okay, thanks Winn.”

She headed to the National City Beanery a few blocks down after parting ways with Winn, who was going back to the DEO. She quickly walked down the street, dodging people, careful not to bump into them. If she wasn’t paying attention, she could easily break their shoulder. Because of things like that, Kara could never relax.

Suddenly, the brightness from outside became too much for her to handle and she bent her head downwards. An intense throbbing took over the light pounding she’s had all day. Kara lightly groaned as she held her head hoping it went away soon, she only had ten minutes to get coffee.

That’s when it happened again.

She bumped into someone, hard while she was squinting from the pain. The difference was she felt equally rattled by the contact and even was pushed back. She managed to open her eyes fully to see the same man from the elevator.

—-

Mon-El was standing about three feet in front of her again, the beautiful blonde woman. He watched as her attention broke from rubbing her temples when she bumped into him. He was surprised he felt that, he usually doesn’t feel much, the Daxamite convinced himself it had to be the drug. He watched as she adjusted her brown cardigan and moved her glasses higher on her nose.

—-

After the collision, Kara apologized profusely to the floor recovering from the blow, “I’m so sorry!”

Her eyes widened as she looked up and recognized who it was, “Uh...hi.”

Kara spoke to the man, “It’s you again.”

He merely smiled at her, then he looked around seeing how sunny it was outside and how warm it felt. He was glad she could actually see him, it wasn’t all in his head.

  
“Can I help you with something?” Kara stood in the middle of the sidewalk, her head angled up talking to the air. Occasionally people glanced at the obscure sight but then went on with their business.

“Maybe?” He didn’t quite know where to start to ask about what was happening.

“Before I even help you, I need to ask,” She knew the man wasn’t fake, she’d just hit him, maybe Winn missed him. Though she thought to herself how could anyone miss seeing this guy? He was really handsome.

Then again, he was following her and she wanted to know why. “Why are you following me?”

“Following-? I’m not following you, I don’t even know you.” He was offended by the accusation.

She was baffled he had retorted back equally confused ,“But... I just saw you in Catco, at the elevator, and now...here.” She pointed backwards, her brow furrowed.

  
Mon-El was puzzled. What was a Catco? Wasn’t that the media company in America? He didn’t know if he wanted this answer but he had to ask. “Where am I?”

She almost giggled at the question, “National City, downtown.”

“In America? You’re joking,” He laughed,” I’ve never been to America.” He moved his hands to lace them together at the back of his head a smile wide on his face, looking around some more.

“Where are you, right now?” She finally pieced together that he wasn’t physically standing in front of her. Maybe it was the strange looks from passersby were giving her or maybe it was the fact this man was so amazed he was in National City despite being in the middle of it.

“I’m- I’m in London.” He spoke to her, his attention less distracted.

Kara shook her head,“That’s not possible.” How was he here in front of her and in London of all places?

—-

Mon-El was about to respond when he was awoken by shouting in the apartment. He could feel the attachment breaking. It became less clear and more unstable.

Kara watched as he got distracted by something she couldn’t see. He turned his body to his right with a worried face clearly evident.

—-

The Daxamite was back in the room. He witnessed his friends shouting at Myx. He tried to stand but was still a little out of it and plopped back into the chair. After his failed attempt, he was able to regain some clarity to see his friends shouting at Myx with guns in their hands. Where did they even get those?

—-

Kara watched as this man spoke to the air to his right, she looked over to his right and saw a brick wall.  
“What are you guys doing?” Mon-El shouted.

—-

For a split second Kara found herself sitting in Mon-El’s seat watching two men with guns yelling at another man with a moustache to open a safe.

That fuzzy feeling surrounded her again.

She blinked and was back on the sidewalk in National City, breathing heavily. She looked around, the dark haired man nowhere in sight amongst the crowd of people.

On her way back from the coffee shop Kara let fear seep in. She was hallucinating. This wasn’t normal, something was wrong with her. Kara had to see her mother immediately, she’d know what was going on. She also had to see Alex.

—-

His friends explained to him they have been planning to hit Myx for weeks. They wanted to make sure the product was good before taking the drugs and the money. Mon-El yelled at them to them to stop, to leave everything be. He made his way for the door, he always was terrified around guns.

But one of his friends stopped him from leaving.

“Sorry Mike but you’re apart of this now.”

“No, let me go.” He was about to use his strength to push past his friend but...

It all happened so fast, they shot at the bodyguard who startled them, he was the first to collapse on the floor. Mon-El was frozen, he didn’t want to be a part of this. Myx opened the safe which contained the new product and money, shortly after he was pistol whipped. Then his other friends quickly packed a bag, Myx recovered and stabbed him then shot the other right in front of Mon-El before Myx got shot himself.

Mon-El was breathing hard and his eyes seemed to be permanently stuck open. He stood in the middle of a crime scene. He was speechless. The adrenaline finally kicked in and he ran on instinct, picked up his bag and left. Police were not an option, they’d find out about the drugs and he’d be arrested. Being arrested meant being put in the system, which leads to them finding out he’s an alien. If he’s outed as an alien, Cadmus would come shortly after.

  
He didn’t know one alien who got arrested and came back. Cadmus was an international terrorist organization determined to rid the world of aliens. It was one of the things that kept him from openly using his powers. It was what made him act as human as he possibly could outside.

This whole mess would look bad for him. So, he ran out, into the darkness of night, the sun scheduled to rise in a couple of hours.

Mon-El stepped through the Underground, the sound of trains filled the fluorescent lit tunnel. He went to grab his head phones from his bag, music helped him calm down. Unfortunately, when he opened the zipper he found it full of the drugs and money that was stolen earlier. They had used his bag to take the contraband.  
“Sprock.”

Now he had a bag full of money and narcotics that he didn’t want, and that he didn’t want to get caught with. He did drugs, sure, but he wanted nothing to do with the operations of it all. Mon-El knew the guy who let them try the drugs, Myx, was notorious. He’d have people looking for the stolen merchandise.

So, the stressed Daxamite panicked and dumped all the money into a street performers briefcase before dumping the drugs out into a garbage can. He knew he’d have to lay low for a while, but one last stop at his apartment to gather some things, then he would go.

After all of this, he had so many more questions than answers to his situation.

—-

The next morning Kara began her day by quickly taking a shower. While she was running the sudsy loofah over her body she noticed red spots on her arm. She rubbed it with the blue sponge but it wouldn’t come off. She rinsed her arm to take a closer look at the marks. It looked like...no…it couldn’t be...it looked like blood.

“What the hell?” She squinted at her marked skin.  
In the bedroom her phone chimed breaking her concentration and causing her to look up.

Looking back down at her arm the spatter was gone and she hesitantly finished her shower, trying to ignore what just happened.

  
Wrapping a white towel around her body Kara tucked it in securely so it wouldn’t fall while she moisturized her face in front of the mirror.

The pain of the migraine lessened but not by much. She was going to go to the DEO later, no more putting it off.

—-

Mon-El barely got home when the sun’s yellow rays shone through his windows. His shaky hands fumbled with the key hole but eventually opened the door and quickly locked it. He was exhausted and drained. He just saw his friends die and he felt so broken, so alone. He wanted to cry, the sleep deprivation must have been getting to him.

Upon entering the bathroom Mon-El started the shower and pulled off his shirt. He let the water warm up so he walked over to the bathroom mirror where he looked at himself. The dark circles under his eyes made him want to turn away. His hair was in disarray and a small spatter of blood was on his face and arm.

—-

Kara finished applying the moisturizer to her face, she was about to leave the bathroom and check her phone when she heard her shower turn on. Puzzled, she pulled back the curtain to see it was completely off and yet she still heard it. Maybe it was someone else in the building and her hearing was being sensitive. At least, that’s how she tried to convince herself.

Walking towards her bedroom she passed the mirror again and taking a quick glance she didn’t expect to not see her reflection. But that man from London was back, and he looked horrible.

—-

Back in his bathroom, he wet a small towel to get rid of the blood. That’s when his reflection stopped being his own. It was the blonde girl from National City wrapped in a white towel. Looking equally as surprised to see a shirtless man as her reflection, they didn’t say anything, just stared at the impossibility of the situation.

And just as soon as it came, it left. Both having their reflections back as they warily continued their routines. Kara knew this wasn’t something she could figure out herself, she needed help to find these answers. She felt herself slipping away, one day at a time. Throwing on her suit she flew to the DEO.

—-

After his shower, he put on a fresh pair of clothes and threw last night’s away. He kept hearing wind in his ears but dismissed it, despite there being no windows open. His mind solely focused on getting out of his apartment, it was no longer safe.

  
He met up with an old friend of his, another alien named Brian, and asked to stay at his place for a little while. He knew he couldn’t be at his house anymore not when he was wanted by some thugs.

—-

Walking into the hologram room Kara was able to be her truest self, a Kryptonian.

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hello Kara.” Alura responded in that robotic flat voice Kara hated so much.

“I have a few questions about something that’s been happening to me recently.”

Alura waited for a prompt.

“I’ve been seeing this guy... frequently.” She fiddled with her fingers, working on how to word the rest of her question when her mother took her pause as a cue to respond.

“Do you wish to learn about mating Kara?”

Her eyes widened, “No! No. It’s not like that.” She held out her hands to stop her mother from talking any further as if her outstretched arms were going to do anything. She took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’ve been feeling a certain way...different than how I feel...all the time. Sometimes I’m scared for no reason at all.” She glanced at Alura and continued pacing around in a circle. “ Other times I’m hearing and seeing things that aren’t there.” Her mind went back to the blood in the shower, “On top of it all, I’ve been battling this headache for days.”

Kara stopped walking and stood before her mother’s hologram who seemed to be formulating a response.

“What you are experiencing is your transitioning into becoming a sensate.”

“A sensate?” Kara hadn’t heard that term since Krypton. “Wait- how is that possible? I’m the only survivor.” Her heart beat faster at the possibility that fact wasn’t true after all.

The robotic voice continued,“Your connection may have had a delay but an intense migraine is the first sign. It subsides when the bond is complete.”

“A delay? It’s been over ten years. Ten long years of being alone, now you’re telling me there’s another Kryptonian out there?”

“It appears that your psychic nervous system was traumatized, and just recently repaired itself.”

Kara listened to her mother, arms crossed. The sensate concept was never easy for her to understand.

“As a sensate you are mentally connected to other people.”

She thought back to the shirtless man in her mirror, “Is it possible to be connected to a human?”

“No.”

Kara was speechless about the aspect that there might be another Kryptonian on this planet. Seeing as how she lost her whole family, her whole planet, she’d love some semblance of her past, someone who could truly understand her.

The man from London. He had to be a Kryptonian. Her heart beat even faster. “I seem to only be connected to one man.”

“It’s a rare occurrence but a pair of sensates is possible.”

She was relieved to finally have some answers, so she asked more questions,“Can I break this connection?”

“No. Others have found ways to block it for small periods of time, however.”

“So, what can I do now that I’m a sensate?”Kara had entertained the idea she’d be a sensate when she was younger but not everyone was one on Krypton.

“You can visit, and share.”

“Visit? What’s visiting?”

“It allows you to see, talk to, and hear the other sensate. You can feel the same sensations."

“Sensations?”

“Mental, emotional, and physical sensations.” The monotone voice kept going, “You have the ability to vaguely read the thoughts and feelings of the other sensate as well as share dreams.” Alura stared straight ahead.

It was a lot to take in, “And sharing?”

“Sharing gives you the ability to-

Over the intercom, Alex’s voice filled the room.

“Kara, sorry to bother you, we got an armed robbery on 6th. And I need to know if you're coming to J’onn’s birthday party at the bar tonight.”

“I’ll be right there, and yes, of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

She turned off her mother's hologram. Giving it a sad smile,“Bye, Mom.” and sped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even better things to come in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading.


	3. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you guys like this one. If any of it is confusing just let me know in the comments and I'll be happy to explain it. Or if it does make sense let me know that too. Enjoy!

It had been a couple of days since the shooting and Mon-El needed to think about his next step. He needed a plan. One that didn’t include couch surfing through England. He thanked Rao Brian for not asking too many questions.

 

He groaned lightly as he rubbed his eyes.He couldn’t sleep. The makeshift bed Brian made wasn’t the most comfortable, but that wasn’t the reason for his unrest. He got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. 

 

His body had started to ache all over. He felt it in his muscles with every stride. Mon-El inspected his arms looking over some of his exposed skin, checking for bruises. 

He hadn’t gotten into a fight recently, but he felt like he took some serious punches. So much so that his body felt sore. 

“What the hell, is going on?”

 

—

 

Back in National City, Kara landed on the DEO balcony with a light thud, she was exhausted. That darn alien got some good punches in and she felt drained. She came down the center staircase and made her way to the round table and gripped the edges for support. Always watching her strength. 

 

J’onn heard her come in and when she was close enough he spoke, “Supergirl, are you alright? The fight seemed harder than usual.”

 

She took a deep breath, “I’m a little banged up, but it’s nothing a little sun can’t fix.” She forced a smile. Her head wasn’t in the fight, she was distracted.

 

“Okay, I want you to rest up and uh...check in with Alex at the med bay if you need to. Nice work today.” He gave her an approving smile.

 

The superhero turned around to walk out, “Will do, I’ll see you guys later.” She yelled back to J’onn, and Winn who was working on a computer. 

—-

 

Mon-El pulled the blanket roughly off his head. Not one blink of sleep came to him after he tried to go to sleep again. Sure, he’d rather be in his own bed right now, but that wasn’t possible. Myx, probably has people looking for him right now. Maybe it was his second in charge? Because Myx looked pretty dead on that flat’s floor.

 

Nevertheless, staring at the wood plank ceiling was driving him insane. He got up and went to his favorite spot in London. It was a little park that overlooked London’s skyline. The park gave him a sense of peace he was never able to find anywhere else. Well except for one other place. The stone park bench was cold from the crisp air of the morning and detached from everything. He felt separated like that from time to time. 

 

He needed to calm down, his mind was going a million miles per hour. So, he put in his blue earbuds as he watched the sun rise in the east. It painted the baby blue sky beautiful shades of pink and yellow.

 

Playing a song he quickly chose off Spotify Mon-El took out a cigarette and lit it. The breath in seemed to be what he needed. He turned up the volume letting the words seep deep into his brain. He needed some detachment.

—-

 

Kara discreetly flew into her apartment and changed into a thin sweater and a tight pair of jeans. She put her hair in a high ponytail and put on her glasses. She looked herself in the mirror liking the outfit, deeming it what she would wear tonight. She used her speed to change into something more comfy and laid on her couch. Her legs dangled off an arm rest as a song got stuck in her head. 

 

She  always hated when it happened. But this time was different, the beat filled Kara’s head as she hummed along to a song she’d never heard of before. She began to nod off to sleep as she mumbled some words to the song. It didn’t even occur to her it could be the man from London. Her eyelids grew heavy as she succumbed to sleep, the fight earlier taking its toll.

 

Later in the evening, Kara walked into the bar and looked around, finding her friends scattered throughout. Alex and Maggie were playing pool, it looked like Alex was winning this time taking notice of Maggie’s grimace. J’onn and James were playing darts, she sent a quick smile over to J’onn, and Winn was refilling drinks at the bar. 

 

She stopped walking at the threshold, and she felt this heavy pause in the air. It lasted for a few seconds then dissipated as if she’d imagined it in the first place. 

 

Someone she wasn’t expecting to be there was sitting at a high table, back to her.  _ Him. _

 

She made a beeline for that small circular table which looked empty to everyone else and took a seat. But it wasn’t empty to her, he was there.

 

Winn slid a club soda to her while juggling three other drinks he was bringing over to the guys.

“Hey!” His demeanor presented one who already had a couple of drinks.

“Thanks, Winn.”

 

She brought her attention back to the man who was watching the interaction. It maybe had to do with the fact she was looking at another Kryptonian because Her features were warm,“Hey, you.” She started, her heart was beating fast in her chest.

“I was just...thinking about you, um actually.”

That sudden burst of honesty did not sit well with him. He didn’t want to tell this beautiful woman he was thinking of her. Well, maybe not in the uncoordinated way he did just now. 

“I’m not going to lie, I was thinking about you too.”

Her face reddened a bit but she looked down, missing his smile, and adjusted her glasses. She’d never been this close to him, he was an attractive stranger but now she just couldn’t help herself from blushing.

—-

Mon-El sat in a random pub in London and sipped at the sorry excuse for beer that couldn’t even get him buzzed. Pretending to be human sucked.

 

All this time alone allowed him a few minutes to think, Mon-El couldn’t make anything logical stick as to why he kept seeing this blonde woman but he wasn’t one to really question much. Then, an almost tangible pause filled the air for a fraction of a second.

 

It wasn’t like he could see her slowly materialize out of thin air. She appeared in between a single blink of his eyes. So after the pause, there she was standing just a foot away from his green booth.

——

Their situations happened simultaneously, Kara would talk to him from their seats in National City and Mon-El made space for her in his booth at the pub.

 

He decided to start with a better introduction than how he was thinking about her, so grasping his glass he took a sip and said, “I’m Mike, by the way.” A warm smile spread on his face.

“Kara.” She gave a soft smile back, opting out of shaking his hand because he wasn’t really there.

 

She noticed that he used a normal name, an alias maybe. A sliver of sadness passed through her that maybe the reason why she’s never heard of this Kryptonian was because he didn’t want to be found. Their first meeting shouldn’t be so heavy, she finally had a name to the face, and for now that was enough.

 

Mon-El looked around the dark bar Kara was in, it was much more different than his at the moment. What stuck out the most was all the aliens of different kinds, “So what brings you to this fine establishment?” 

 

Kara looked around as well, “Birthday party.” She smiled, “Can’t you tell?” Pointing at the small banner that read in green ‘Happy 319th Birthday’.

He smiled back at her, “Yours?” He joked while taking another pointless sip.

 

“Rao, no,” Kara laughed loudly, earning the attention of a couple of bar goers. Being someone who was laughing and talking to themselves was not a good look. She lowered her head a bit and avoided her gaze.

 

The blonde thought to herself, she didn’t exactly know how her birthday lined up with the Earth’s calendar but she did have her Earth birthday in a couple of months. “It’s a co-worker’s of mine.” 

 

Rao. He hadn’t heard that word in thirteen years but he couldn’t dwell on it. Maybe he heard her wrong.

“You're friends with aliens?”

“Yes.” She gave a short answer. They’ll have the alien conversation later. They were connected for life anyway, they had plenty of time.

He was glad she was okay with aliens. But he didn’t know if he could trust her. At least trust her enough to tell her about the real him.

 

“On the sidewalk, the other day, you looked scared,” She was concerned, “Like something happened.”

Mike stayed quiet not wanting to throw his problems on her, “I have complicated friends.”

She couldn’t relate but yet she felt like she could, “Yeah. I get it.”

 

“So,Kara, what do you do?” He liked trying out 

how her name felt, and he figured he needed to change the subject.

 

“I’m a reporter, for Catco Media.” She adjusted her glasses, and gave him a small smile.

“Um, how about you, Mike? What do you do?”

 

“I’m a bartender. But not at this bar.” He gestured to the warm lit rustic interior.

“Very cool.” She looked around the rustic bar. She hugged the club soda in her hands to calm her nerves, not yet used to this ‘visiting’.

“So, you live in National City, right?” He hopes his memory serves him well.

“Mhm, I live downtown. And you’re in, uh London, right?” She knew he lived in London, it was the one thing she knew about him. Talking to him was so unreal, this whole thing was unreal. 

 

He watched her eyes flicker from his eyes to her drink, she seemed nervous. But, so did he.

“Yep.” 

She glowed as she got more animated, “That’s so cool, I’ve always wanted to go, but I never have the time to fly over there,” she caught herself, “fly over there...in a plane to England.”

“Well,” He beckoned to his surroundings, not noticing her slip up, “you’re here.” 

“Yeah but...” She wrinkled her brow, smiling.

He let out a light laugh, “I know,” he became more serious. “Are we going crazy?”

“Actually, I think we’re pretty sane.” She changed her mind, she’ll tell him all the sensate business right now. But for that she needed a real drink. 

 

She got off the stool and walked over to the bar. Mon-El walked with her a furrowed brow on his face.

“How could that even be remotely true? You’re not actually here, and I’m talking to you. I am sitting in a run down bar all while I’m here standing next to you.”

She ordered an Aldebaran rum while listening to him spiral. She thanked the bartender before returning to her seat.

 

“It’s a lot to explain.” She took a swig of the drink squeezing her face as it burned going down. It worked fast and she felt more prepared to talk with the liquid courage.

 

“So you actually know what’s happening to us?” He needed more information he hated being in the dark.

 

Kara nodded slowly not looking him in the eye, “We share a connection-“ She started, and was about to continue when James shouted into the bar it was time for cake. 

Kara was caught off guard and looked over to everyone huddling around a table with cake on it.

 

She turned back to the seat next to her and saw it was empty. Disappointed, she sighed and took her drink with her to the table with the cake. 

——-

Mon-El heard someone talking about cake and then Kara disappeared. He didn’t know when he’d see her again but figured it’d be sooner rather than later. Deciding he’d might as well just go back to Brian’s and sleep off the last of his headache that felt like a slow faint thumping. He paid for his drink and left, walking into the night.

 

-

He entered Brian’s apartment. His body froze as he registered seeing Myx sitting in an armchair, the man’s back to him. No, this wasn't possible. He was dead. This couldn't be real.

Brian didn't seem to be home, thank Rao. How did they find him? His body started to work again so he turned to run right out but there was a man built like a tank right in his way. Strike that, an alien built like a tank, he noticed some scales on his skin. He couldn't reveal his alien status so he stayed put.

 

He turned his head towards Myx as he heard Myx began to repeat his name in disappointment, “Mike, Mike, Mike,” He got up now turning to face Mon-El, “Where is it? The money.” He looked like a tattered version of the well kept man from two days ago.

“I don't have it I gave it away.” Mon-El spoke the truth. He didn’t want to, lying would buy him more time. It came out before he could even formulate a lie.

 

“Of course you did.” He turned his head to the right exposing more of the gash in his face covered with bloody gauze, “You see what they did to me?”

 

Mon-El figures it was the doing if his two dead friends and just stared at the gash as Myx came closer. The Daxamite kept his face emotionless, cold even though on the inside he was angry and confused.

 

“I'll actually finish the job."

Myx stopped five feet away from Mon-El eye to eye.

 

“The money and the drugs, or you die right now.” His eyes spoke the truth, Myx wouldn’t hesitate.

 

Mon-El realized he’d have to use his powers. He knew he could take them both but it’d be hard, he had to wait for the right moment. For now he’d keep talking trying to avoid fighting and get a better position.

“I swear to you, Myx, I don't have them. I-I threw them away. I didn’t know what else to do.” Grife, why couldn’t he lie?

 

“I’m sorry Mike,” He took a step forward causing Mon-El to move back, “I just don't believe you.”

 

Myx and the guard pull out guns and point them at him. Mon-El was just scared now, completely and utterly paralyzed as he stared down the barrel of a gun. His eyes looked to the left towards the door, with his exit blocked, he was going to die.

 

“Mike, let’s see if this has changed your answer.” He referenced the gun in front of Mon-El's face.

 

“I don't have your money, Myx.”

Mon-El knew it would be the last time Myx asked.

 

He closes his eyes, tightly, accepting that he’s going to die. It wouldn’t be so bad, he’d join his people, maybe he’d finally find peace. Yet, a bigger part of him wanted to live. He didn't want to die. “Rao, help me.” He whispered so faint he barely heard himself.

——

Everyone at the bar sang J'onn a Happy Birthday. The cake was served and the bar resumed its sense of normalcy. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves, especially J’onn who was talking to the bartender M'gann. Kara was making her way over to the pool table from the bar. She was ready to go against Maggie and hopefully not lose pathetically.

 

It felt different this time around. The pause was painfully sudden.

“Rao, help me.”

Kara stopped and looked around the bar. It sounded like Mike. Dread and fear filled her whole being, it rooted itself deep in her stomach and raised the hair on the back of her neck. Her breathing got heavier and faster as she began to hyperventilate. 

Then, she hears the cocking of two guns, she frantically looks around for the weapons.

“Get down!” Kara screams into the bar, at no one in particular.

She drops her glass causing it to shatter along with its contents, all over the floor. She flinched at the sound of the bang of the guns.

 

——-

Kara opened her eyes, no longer in the low lit alien bar. Her surroundings turned into a dim lit apartment’s kitchen and in front of her two angry men with guns pointed at her. 

She watches in horror, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open, as they pull their triggers. Her super speed goes into action and, frame by frame. Kara raises her arms and grabs both bullets with her hands. She lets the bullets roll off her hands and hears them hit the floor with a sharp noise. 

 

Mon-El didn’t feel like he was controlling his own body. It wasn’t intrusive it was comforting, if that even made sense. He watched as he grabbed the bullets out of the air.

 

The bullets didn’t penetrate his skin, he didn’t know it then but it was because he had the invincibility of Supergirl, at least for that moment.

 

The two men look shocked, they aim again but Kara was quicker and fights them off. Myx was easy to subdue. She turned to face the bigger man or alien, she saw the scales as well. He continued to shoot at her each bullet bouncing off her as she made her way towards him. He hadn’t given up so she struck him in the face and grabbed his shoulders to fling him into the wall, knocking him unconscious as well. He was a bit heavy and took a bit of her breath away. She panted slowly as she looked down at the two unconscious criminals.

—-

 

What the Kara didn’t notice was that she was fighting off two aliens at the bar who were trying to help her. They put their hands on her shoulders and gently asked if she was okay. She didn’t answer and instead elbowed one of them in the ribs and the other one in the face. But her hyperventilating slowly went away as the dread and fear no longer surrounded her.

—-

Back in London, as Mon-El, Kara knocked out Myx with a single punch right in the face. For a few seconds Mon-El saw Kara toss the large alien against the wall knocking him out. She looked at Mon-El, who was watching her. 

The Kryptonian was taking deep breaths, but managed to whisper.“Mike, are you okay?” Her look full of concern.

 

He nodded quickly, his body was pumping adrenaline and he felt so winded up. He looked down at the bodies he apparently knocked out and when he looked back up Kara was gone. That broke him out of his frozen trance, the Daxamite grabbed his bag of things and ran down the stairs and out the building. 

\----

In National City, Kara gasped at the aliens around her groaning in pain. Others stared at her from around the room, Kara sat on the floor still taking deep breaths ignoring their faces, dazed. Alex watched her, so utterly confused as to what just happened. She ran over to Kara and helped her up off the floor, and brought her to the pool table with the rest of their friends who all looked equally concerned.

 

It was well past midnight when Kara walked into her loft and took out her pony tail rubbing her scalp to relieve some tension. That’s when she noticed it, or didn’t notice it anymore. Her headache, the most excruciating feeling she’s had in a while, was gone. She laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling, smiling wide. 

 

Another revelation that came to her as she covered herself with a soft blanket. She didn’t have to see Alura to explain what happened tonight. She fought off two gunmen in London, as Mike.. At least now she didn’t have to ask what sharing was anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The story line will be more about plot in the next chapter, but more Karamel as well.
> 
> For those of you that read my other story A Girl from Daxam and A Boy from Krypton, I'm just letting you know there might be an update next week. So, keep an eye out for that. :)


	4. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little bit on the long side, hope you enjoy it.  
> Apologies in advance for...well you’ll see.

“So who’s Mike?”

Alex came by Kara’s loft the next morning to check up on her. A box of French crullers sat open on the kitchen island as the two sisters sat across from each other on bar stools.

Kara was chewing when she heard the question “Mike?” she coughs, caught off guard. She was sure she never mentioned Mike to Alex, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

How would that make her look? ‘Hey Alex, there’s this actual person in my head and he’s from Krypton too. And oh, by the way I somehow saved his life last night.’ No. Not happening, Alex would send her to the med bay and run a billion tests.

She would only think about telling others after she talked to Mike. Where ever he was, she hadn’t heard from him since last night and she couldn’t get through to him. Besides, it’s not like she knew how to work the connection.

Alex gave her a wary look.  
“Yes, Mike. Last night at the bar after you freaked out, you said ‘Mike, are you okay?’” Her horrible Kara impression coming through, “And no one in that bar last night was named Mike. I checked.”

Kara tried to sound convincing, “I-I didn’t say Mike. I’ve never known a Mike.”

Alex figured not to push the topic any further, Kara actually looked flustered. She’d wait until her sister came to her willingly.

A quick smile crossed her face,“Alright,” she got off her stool and grabbed her jacket, “I must have heard wrong, a lot was going on last night anyway.”  
Alex pulled Kara into a hug, she was worried for her, she wasn’t acting like herself.  
“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I am okay. Promise.” Kara rubbed her hand on Alex’s back quickly.

“Alright,” She looked at her watch, “Got to head to the DEO,” she watched as Kara jumped off her stool as well, “Oh no, you stay, J’onn told me to tell you to take the day off.” She walked to the door and opened it.

“But I’m fine!” Kara had her mouth open in disbelief, still standing by the island.

Alex shrugged on her leather jacket and stood in the doorway, “If you’re fine, go do something fun. It could do you some good. Okay, byyye!” And with that she closed the door.

“But-“ Kara watched as Alex closed the door swiftly, cutting her off. She sighed and began to clean up the table.

Alex popped back in, “Are we still on for dinner later? I’m buying.”

“Yes, yes,” Kara smiled shooing her away from afar, “Now go.”

Watching Alex leave a second time Kara looked at the time. It was still early, not even seven.

She quickly changed into a comfy shirt and pants, throwing a grey cardigan on top. Her idea of fun was lowering her queue on Netflix, it had gotten rather long these past few weeks working non stop.

Kara went to her kitchen to grab another donut, all of a sudden she had a foul taste in her mouth, and started to cough. Her lungs burned and she smelled... smoke?  
She looked around for what could be the cause, and there he was, sitting on her couch, casually smoking a cigarette.

——

Mon-El spent the next morning watching the sun rise, again, over London at the stone bench in the park. He survived another brush with death in less than a week. It made him angry. How did his life get so screwed up?

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and stuck one in between his lips. Fumbling with his jacket pocket he finally found his metal lighter, it made a clinking noise filling some of the silence for a second. He got the flame to appear in one flick of his thumb.

He let his mind clear as he took a deep breath in. He thought about last night, the agony he felt when he looked down the barrel of that gun. It had him rattled, to say the least. What Mon-El really wondered about was how the bullets didn’t penetrate his skin or make even a fraction of a mark.

Then, he saw Kara beating up that alien. But it was really him beating up that alien? He didn’t feel like he did any of the fighting and escaping, except for the running out.

Nothing made sense. He couldn’t get Kara out of his head. He thought about her hair, eyes, and smile.

But at Brian’s apartment she looked so utterly concerned and worried for him despite barely knowing him for a few hours. As if she felt the same severity and fear as he did. Her deep blue eyes drowned him as she asked if he was okay. He smiled to himself, and took another breath in.

He felt like he already knew her, like she wasn’t a stranger, at least not since last night. But, he wanted to know even more about her, get the answers he needed.

Then again, he could just be going crazy and none of this is real.

Soon after, came that all so familiar pause.  
——-

Kara watched Mike take another breath in of his cigarette on her couch. She saw him look around for a moment taking in his new surroundings.

“Could you stop smoking that? I can taste it.” She coughed once more walking over to him.

Mon-El looked up in her direction, took yet another breath in, ignoring her demand. “You can’t taste it, that’s impossible.”

“Yes, it is possible.” Her hands moving to her hips.

“Get out of my head, Kara. You’re nothing but my imagination.” He closed his eyes and covered them with his hands.

“Mike.” He remained still, covering his eyes, “Hey! I’m not your imagination. Yesterday, we were getting along just fine. What happened?” She mentally smacked herself, she knew exactly what happened.

He uncovered his eyes, their surroundings switching back to London. It was Kara’s turn to look around and take in the new setting.

“I just had to make sure you were real, that I wasn’t going crazy,” He extinguished the small cylinder and flicked it away, “What happened?” He stood up towering over Kara, “As you might remember, I got shot at, and survived. My hands,” he held them up, palms out, “grabbed bullets out of the air.”

Kara tilted her head up to match his gaze, she watched as Mon-El seemed to spiral. He needed to calm down for her to begin explaining everything. They were going to be stuck like this forever. So, she thought to start with something big.

“Mon-El...” she paused. The name came from nowhere,she meant to say Mike, but the surprised look on Mon-El’s face tells her it wasn’t random.  
——

He wished he hadn’t heard her right. He hadn’t heard that name in over ten years, there’s no way this woman from National City knew his real name.

“How do you know that name?” His grey eyes had the smallest hint of hope inbedded in the irises.

Maybe, just maybe, Kara was a Daxamite and she survived the destruction of their planet like he did. Maybe he wasn’t alone.

Kara didn’t answer him and just thought it best to keep going, “I know you’re not human, and neither am I.” Hugging her body, she turned around and brought them back to her apartment.

He sat down on her couch tucking his arm around the back of it, awaiting answers. “Do tell, Kara Danvers.”

——  
Kara paced around her living room, how was she supposed to tell him everything? Could she trust him? She had to trust him now, she just told him she was an alien, without thinking about the consequences. She’s never done that.  
Deep down Kara just knew she could trust Mike-Mon-El, it felt like a calming wave to her anxieties. She sat down on the other side of the couch, hands on her lap.

“Do you know...what a sensate is by chance?” Kara figured getting a feel as to what he already knew would be the best course of action.

“A sensate? Not since…”, Mon-El looked at her, puzzled for a few moments as indicated by his furrowed brow. The last time he heard about sensates, was on...Daxam, he completely forgot. Everything came back to him.  
His features softened as he began to realize.  
“It can’t be.” He whispered so low Kara had a hard time picking it up.

Kara lowered her voice as well, “So you know what I’m talking-”

“Who are you?” He swallowed and clenched his jaw, his palms sweaty. “Really?”

She got nervous as well, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, “It’d be easier to show you actually.” She went to her room and he got up to follow. “Just stay right there.” Mon-El sat back down.

Kara walked back to her room and over to her suit she kept tucked away. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, revealing her secret identity without getting to know him first.  
However, the more she interacted with him, visited, with him, the more she felt like the walls between them were crumbling. Less apprehension, less tension.

“Okay.” She walked out in her suit.

He looked up from his hands and saw what she was wearing. His body froze, but his eyes took her all in. The red boots that went to her knees, a short red skirt attached to a blue top, and that symbol on her chest. The House of El.

His jaw dropped, “You're her. You’re Supergirl.” Mon-El stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Kara said she was an alien but not that alien. The alien.

She felt confident in her suit, “Yeah, I am.”

She walked up to Mon-El, figuring if her secret was out he’d have to spill the beans too.  
“Where did you say you’re from again, Mike?” She emphasizes his name, almost as if she could feel its syntheticity. “London?”

Kara starts by putting her hand to her chest, “As you can see, I’m from Krypton.”  
She prayed to Rao he’d repeat her.  
But, he just stared at her, her suit that is.  
“Mike. Now’s the time for you to share. Where are you from?”  
——-

Mon-El was tongue tied, the suit, the glyph, the fact Kara was a Kryptonian. He stared at the ‘S’ for too long before he stuttered out,  
“Daxam. I’m from Daxam.”  
He felt the disappointment Kara tried to hide when she lowered her eyes.  
“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

Kara could feel her heart constrict in pain, not from the fact she was still the last of her kind, but from how hurt Mike felt when he noticed her deflated demeanor.

She looked up to him, he saw sadness in her eyes.

Scratching his jaw he continued, “Actually, my real name is Mon-El Gand. I am the-,sorry, I was the Prince of Daxam.” He thought formally introducing himself would make things better but Kara walked away from him.

The setting changed again, he watched Kara move back to the stone bench to sit down.

——

She was still the last Kryptonian. And to make things worse she was bound to the Prince of Daxam.  
That was her initial reaction.  
After he said Daxam and Kara got over the mention of that planet of partiers she didn’t feel repulsed. She wanted to hate the man beside her, Mon-El, but she couldn’t.

Taking a deep breath in she began, “I was taught growing up Daxamites were heathens, selfish, careless people-”

“Move on please.” He interjected, his eyes shut not wanting to be criticized by a Kryptonian.

“Sorry. But what I’m trying to say now is that I don’t feel that way anymore. Maybe it has to do with you being one but where you’re from doesn’t matter.” Her features softened.

Nodding his head in agreement, “We shared a star, that’s it.”

“Exactly.” She smiled.

She turned to face him, and spoke gently, “Nice to meet you, Mon-El. My name is Kara Zor-El.” She stuck out her hand then,sheepishly, pulled it back when he just stared at it. Mon-El was just in her head she couldn’t actually shake his hand.

“You sure you don’t hate me?” He looked up from her outstretched hand.  
Dropping it back on her lap she looked out at London’s skyline, “Believe me, there’s nothing I’d want to do more, but I just can’t. I-I can’t describe it. There’s like a feeling I have that knows you’re not a horrible person.”

He nodded, “When I heard about you on the news. A Kryptonian superhero,” He saw her smile, “I hated you.” Her smile dropped.

“But?” She turned her head, anxious for a changed opinion.

“But, now. Now I don’t.” He gave her a small smile that let out a short laugh.

“That’s nice, thank you for that.” She reciprocated the laugh.

“So, what now? I don’t remember a lot of what sensates could do,” He looked out at the skyline as well.

Kara then explained to Mon-El everything she’s learned from her mother and tried to make sense of what happened last night.

“Wow, I never knew how, intimate, the bond was.” He looked over to Kara, his eyes trailing over the curls of her hair.

She remained oblivious to his staring and she admired the skyline some more, “Neither did I. My mother promised to explain it to me when I was eighteen but..”

He lightened the mood feeling her slip away, “Uh, you know, it’s very cool, these abilities, and there’s one I want to try in particular.”

“Which one?” She watched him get up and walk to kitchen.

“The one where we can taste certain things. I had the biggest craving for sugar earlier-Ah here it is.” Mon-El found the pink box of donuts and opened it. “French crullers? You’re like the only person I know, now, that gets these willingly.”

“Hey, don't knock it ‘til you try it.” She met up with him at the island.

“Can I?” He pointed at the box with four left, “Try one?”

“Sure.” Kara watched as he picked one up and took a bite, then another one.

Really, it was Kara biting into the donut herself but in her head it looked like he was enjoying the dessert.

“This actually tastes good. But I’m not fully tasting it, it’s like a memory” He spoke with his mouth full, “I’m impressed.”

“I guess that also explains why I reacted to the cigarette. My...My sister got the donuts for me this morning.” She flipped the box’s cover back on and put it away.

“Alex?”

“And that’s our collective knowledge at work, yes, Alex.”

“It’s not like I know everything about you, but simple things I can pick up.” He sucked the icing off his fingers. Kara mimicked his actions.

“Same here.” Nodding in his direction, “I just knew you weren’t actually from London. The first time I met you... on the sidewalk”

“How?” He moved to her side of the table.

“No accent.”

“I moved from France to London believe it or not.” He saw Kara’s face become a bit more intrigued, “I heard women in America go crazy over the accent, though.”

“I’m not a big fan of it, actually.” She hugged herself again,nervously, as Mon-El got even closer to her. She swore she could feel his breath.

“Well, I’m glad I don’t have one now.” He smiled at her as he took a step around her.

While Mon-El was moving Kara, she smiled to herself, biting her lip before turning around, enjoying the “proximity”.

His face became more serious as he sat on the stool next to her, “You saved me, last night. I would have been very dead if it wasn’t for you. So, thank you.”

Kara leaned her elbow on the table “Do you have somewhere to go?” Her head slightly tilted, full of that same concern from last night.

“I do. It’s in France, I’m taking the first flight out of here.” His face pained.

Kara wanted to pat his shoulder, or stroke his arm, anything to make him feel better, but it wasn’t possible. Her words would just have to do, “Well, let me know when you're safe. Okay?’

“Okay. I should be fine at the end of the day.” He gave her a small smile. He wanted to grab her hand, and let her know he was going to be fine, but Kara made it sound like it wasn’t possible.

They ended their visit and there they were, sitting alone once again. Kara in her loft and Mon-El in the park.

\------

London couldn’t be his home anymore, he lost himself here. Mon-El figured he go back to where he first landed in a pod over ten years ago. He grabbed his bag and left the park. In a matter of hours he boarded a plane heading to Paris.

When he arrived on Earth he landed in the rural area just outside of Paris. A kind, older man and his wife found him and raised him as their own. They saw Mon-El had extraordinary abilities, and told him to keep them to himself.  
Aliens were hated and hunted back then before it stopped altogether and they were urged to live out in the open. The new enemy,however, now lurks in the dark.  
The couple saved him and loved him. He hasn’t been back since they passed away, it was too much for him to handle.

After he landed Mon-El went straight to his flat he had in the city. Well, it has his adoptive father’s originally but he passed it down to him. He bought it after his wife passed away and he couldn’t live in the house anymore.

He opened the dark wooden door to a moderately sized apartment with furniture covered in white sheets, he spent the rest of the day cleaning the place up. A thick layer of dust had accumulated everywhere so he opened the windows letting the warm breeze clear out the room.

He looked out the window, and down to the street below admiring the brightness of the lights against the darkness of night . Then

His thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze, a girlish sneeze, coming from inside.

————  
At the DEO the work day was over, and Alex was talking to J’onn about Kara at the main table.

“I have a bad feeling about this J’onn.” Alex told her boss and father figure.

“Kara has been working long hours, she was probably sleep deprived.” J’onn tried to put logic behind Kara’s attack at the bar.

“She seems different.” She sighs defeatedly, “Maybe I’m making a big deal out of nothing.” Rubbing her forehead with one hand.

“Alex, I trust your judgement. If you think something’s off, do a formal check up.” He grabbed his jacket and left the DEO. “Good night.”

“Night.” Alex responded absentmindedly. She grabbed her own things and headed out to pick up food and then go to Kara’s.

\--------

Kara had changed back into her comfy clothes and left her hair down. She ate the rest of the donuts while watching TV. Knowing she couldn’t gain any weight from them and that Mon-El could taste them.

She couldn’t focus on what was happening on the screen in front of her, all she could think about was Mon-El.  
He was a Daxamite.  
She’d admit it was a bummer, it would have been amazing if he was a Kryptonian, but more than anything it meant someone else survived the destruction of their planets. Out of everyone and everything, it was the other half of her cluster.

Looking out the window she saw it was getting darker. Thinking back to their talk that morning, Kara imagined his face again, all of his features. His defined jaw, the stubble that covered his cheeks, his hair, those abs, and those blue-grey eyes. He was undeniably attractive.  
She just wanted to- No, she had to control herself.

Her over analyzing got a hold of her mind because she convinced herself that nothing could happen between them. They were half a planet away, with their own lives. It’d never work and it simply wasn’t a possibility. She didn't even know what he thought about her, that seemed to be knowledge she wasn’t privy to.

Then as if on cue, she felt a tickle in her nose and shut her eyes to sneeze.  
\---------

She opened her eyes again and slightly rubbed her nose to make the tingling pass. She was in an apartment but it wasn’t hers, the TV wasn’t on and there was never this much dust. However, it was smaller and well lit. She looked around for Mon-El from her spot on his couch and found him at the window. She got up and walked around the apartment.

“I like it.” Stopping by the kitchen.

He watched her look around as he leaned against the wall by the window, “It was my adoptive dad’s place. He kept it in my name.”

“Where are you right now?” Walking towards him and stopping at the opposite end of the window.

He smiled fondly, “Paris.”

“Wha-” She stuck half her body out the window and heard the sound of French being spoken in the streets.

“Pretty nice, huh?” He smiled at Kara looking out the window.

“Nice? It’s beautiful!” Kara’s face glowed as her smile took up her whole face.

“Yeah, it is.” He looked over Kara, his gaze warm.

She missed his face again, and brought herself back into the apartment.

“I’m just glad you’re okay. I was really worried.” Her hands fiddled with the seam of her cardigan.

He takes half a step towards her. They both stood face to face in front of the window. He stares into her eyes and in a low voice with a hint of vulnerability says,

“Thank you, I mean...for worrying. I haven’t had that in a long time..” He took a deep breath.

Kara’s mouth went dry, and that was just what his eyes did to her, “I think I’m always going to worry about you.” She looked down at his lips.

Mon-El missed her eyes, he briefly looked at the inside of his apartment, “I guess we'll just have to look out for each other. Partners?” He held up his hand as in to receive a high five.

Kara chuckled and bowed her head, figuring there was no harm in trying. She raised her hand and gave him a high five.

Except her hand didn’t pass through his, like she thought.

She hit his hand, and by the look on his face he felt it.

Her mind flashed back to their first meeting, on the sidewalk downtown. She bumped into him. It wasn’t her mind playing tricks on her.

The sensation was unlike anything she could ever imagine. They both looked down at their hands still connected, then back at each other. Mon-El slowly moved his hand still in contact with hers up her forearm, painstakingly slow. His fingertips ticking her skin.

He could feel what she was feeling as he touched her. It was unreal.

“I can feel you, but I know you’re not really here. It just feels like you are.”

——

Kara felt Mon-El move his hand to her arm, she furrowed her brow thinking over and over again that this was impossible. But his hand was warm and felt real, so she moved hers to his face and settled it on his jaw barely. She felt the slight prickle of his stubble.

“How-“

“I think you’re feeling me because I know what I feel like.” He put his hand over hers that rested on his jaw, “You can feel my face because I know what my face feels like.”

He says nothing else and pulls her into a tight embrace. Kara gasps as she actually felt his strong arms. She wraps her arms around his torso as well using her full strength. After a while she pushes him back, blown away by the fact she can do that. And grabs his shoulders just fascinated by the fact she can touch him.

“This feels…” He started.

“Amazing.” She finished. “Intoxicating. Breathtaking.” She continued.  
“I can feel the rush you feel when I put my hand...here” placing her hand on his chest.

The air changed around them, charged with feelings of desire. Their senses heightened to an incredible degree.

He could tell how much she wanted to kiss him and made sure she knew how much he wanted to kiss her.

Moving his hand to caress her arm, it made its way to the the back of her neck. His other wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

They slowly closed their eyes as their heads began to move closer. Their breaths mingling. Their hearts pounding.

———

Alex let herself into Kara’s apartment, she knocked for like three minutes, and still no answer. She figured maybe Kara decided to go out for a bit, but it was late and she said she was bringing food. Alex juggled potstickers and pizza as she walked into Kara’s apartment.

  
But, much to Alex’s surprise Kara was home and she spotted Kara by the window. Her sister’s eyes were closed and hands raised pretending to hold someone’s face, Alex didn't know what to think.

“Kara!” She spoke loudly since Kara obviously didn't hear her come in.

Kara opened her eyes to find herself back in her loft, arms extended to fit Mon-El’s face. She groaned quietly, frustrated she didn’t get to kiss him, the sensation faded.

Alex placed the food on the table and watched as Kara awkwardly lowered her hands and turned red in the face.

“Alex! Why didn’t you knock?”

“Seriously?”

——-

Mon-El opened his eyes hoping he imagined the feeling of Kara leaving. But since he literally couldn’t feel her anymore he knew he wasn’t making it up. They were so close. He wondered what caught her attention so much.

His day was long and he was exhausted. So, with the remaining energy he had, he cleaned the bedroom and quickly went to sleep. The woman in his head, still in his thoughts.

——-

Back in London, the dark streets were barren. One individual was amongst them, Myx. He woke up shortly after Mike managed to escape, but what he saw still had him shaken.

He entered a dark alley, his long dark hair sticking to his face with the unforgiving rain pouring down. The gauze from his graze wound was soaked through and his black eye felt tender. He entered the back room of some building he heard from his connections would give him what he wanted: revenge.

He ran his hand back through his wet hair as he stepped into a room with an older woman possessing cold eyes. Behind her was a man with half his head covered in metal and a glowing blue eye.

Standing in front of them, he began, “I hear you hunt aliens. I found one I think you’ll find particularly interesting.”

She eyed him up and down with a frown on her face, “Do you have a name or are you just wasting my time?”

“This one can catch bullets with his bare hands, he goes by Mike Matthews.”

“Interesting.” She began to head for the exit.

He ran up in front of the woman and made her stop in her tracks, visibly annoyed, “That’s it? Are you going to get him or not? If not I’ll-.”

“Calm down. We’ll pursue it. But, I almost forgot.” She beckoned the cyborg to her, “ I can’t have people knowing my face so, I’m afraid you won’t be as fortunate as Mr.Matthews.”

Before Myx could process her words he was grabbed forcefully and taken away by Hank Henshaw, never to be seen again.

“Another Kryptonian. Hmm. But this one, lurks in the shadows.” Lillian Luthor pulled out a tablet and typed into her data base: Mike Matthews.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to those that comment and leave kudos, they always make my day. 
> 
> Again, if anything’s confusing. Let me know :)


	5. Transparency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long break. Writers block. But I’m back hopefully another update next week.
> 
> Any errors just let me know, it was a lot to edit.

They ignored their almost kiss for a few weeks. Well, they wasn’t entirely true because that was what Kara was doing and she came to learn Mon-El usually did the exact opposite of her.

Kara rationalized that she shouldn’t even be thinking that way about Mon-El. He was halfway across the world, they couldn’t be together even if she wanted them to, which she didn't. Did she? No, it would be complicated, and with her life as a reporter and Supergirl; she was trying to keep things in her life simple.   
Ever since her relationship with James ended she hadn’t really thought too much about finding someone.

Turns out maybe he found her.

No, stop it Kara.

How did sensates do it on Krypton? On Daxam? Rao, what she’d do to ask someone else about this besides her holographic mother. Because three weeks ago that's exactly what she did and what Alura had to say about the topic wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear.

\--  
She went to see her mother that night when Alex interrupted Mon-El and her’s almost kiss. She couldn’t sleep, she was restless.

Late that night, she walked into the DEO, and straight down to the room designated for her mother’s hologram.

“Hey, Mom.” She shut the door behind her, locking it.

The robotic voice replied, “Hello Kara, how can I assist you?”

She talked about Mon-El but when she mentioned he was a Daxamite she explained how bonds between Daxam and Krypton didn’t happen.

Kara couldn’t believe it, they had to, otherwise how could she explain what’s happened to her. Maybe Kryptonians kept their relationships secret for fear of what their people would think. She could only speculate.

She moved on, “What about relationships...within-within a cluster? Love?” She knew it was way too early to even talk about love but she was curious.

“Love inside a cluster is pathological,” The tone of her mother changed. “It is very dangerous”, it was threatening. “Love inside a cluster is the worst kind of narcissism.” She backed away from her mother’s hologram like it was malfunctioning.

Kara had heard enough. She quickly turned off the machine and left the room flying back home.

—

The morning after their almost kiss, Kara had gotten a few hours of sleep. The dormant phone on her nightstand began to ring filling her room, letting her know it was time to start her day. She wasn't ready for it.

The bed was so warm, the sun hit her face warming her, she could survive for five more seconds of hearing that noise.

“Can you please turn that off.” A deeper voice came from her left.

She didn’t open her eyes, she didn’t need to do that, she knew Mon-El was laying on the opposite side. What surprised her was the fact she didn't fall out of bed after hearing his voice, before all this if she heard a man’s voice next to her she would have screamed. Not with Mon-El. His presence was more of a comfort instead of a shock.

The blonde merely answered, “I don’t wanna to move.” Turning on her side to look at him.

A staring contest ensued before the beeping became too much for him and he groaned, “You’re killing me, Kara.” He shoved her lightly in the direction of her still ringing phone.   
She wished they had a rule of avoiding the touch of one another as much as possible, their already heightened senses would turn the dial up to fifteen whenever their skin made contact.

With Kara barely moving from the shove he laughed at her, “I’m serious, turn it off.”

Kara didn't move, trying her best to ignore how nice his hand felt on her shoulder.   
Mon-El scooted closer to Kara their bodies extremely close, her breath was caught in her throat.

They would have kissed yesterday if it weren't for Alex, because she knew she wouldn't have pulled away. But after the night she had, the word pathological still ringing in her head, she was having second thoughts.

Mon-El merely reached over her and took the phone off the nightstand. It basically translated to her rolling over and picking up her phone but she wasn't in full control.

The Daxamite looked at Kara’s phone checking for the snooze button, but it wasn’t an alarm, it was someone named Winn calling.

“Who’s Winn?” Mon-El spoke as he held the phone face out to show her the caller ID. “Boyfriend? I wouldn't be surprised, you seem like a great person.” He clicked the answer button, “Hello, Kara Danvers speaking.”

She was distracted by what he said, enough not to notice he picked up the phone and began talking.

Why did she feel a tinge of jealousy when he said boyfriend? He thought she was a great person? They barely officially met yesterday, but she thought to herself he seemed like a great person too.

With the exception of right now, “Mon-El give me the phone!” She reached out for it and he kept it out of her reach.

He was busy talking to Winn, as her. “Uh huh, I can be there. How-” Kara climbed on top of him, pinning him down, straddling his midsection she leaned down. Mon-El was watching her the entire time he was talking, not really listening to this Winn, person.

Kara snatched her phone back remaining where she was, on top of Mon-El, and spoke, “Winn, I can be at the DEO in five minutes.” She was sure her voice sounded hoarse from just waking up. She was about to click the red end call button but Winn kept talking on the line.

“Woah, what language is that? It sounds like Kryptonese but not quite.” He questioned on the other line.

Confused she replied,“Winn, I just said I’ll be there in five minutes. In English.” She scrunched her face, “Bye.” She hung up the phone and looked down to Mon-El who was laying there underneath her with a smug smile on his face.

“Your Daxamite is very good.” He smirks at Kara.

“Daxamite? What are you talking about? I didn't speak Daxamite.” She never learned it...

“On the phone, you just started talking in Daxamite.” It was times like these that were amusing. Their linked persons sometimes crossed over without much thought. The lines became blurred. Sharing became inconvenient.

“It was hot.” Mon-El gave her a quick wink, placing a hand on one of her thighs, the contact was addictive. She moved his hand away before fully processing what she just did on the phone.

Eyes widening, “Oh my gosh! Ugh,” she held her hand to her head in embarrassment, “I don't know how I’m going to explain that to him.”

“Leave the explaining to me,” He saw her relax more, he seemed like a smooth talker, she’d let him talk to Winn for her, “...and are you going to get off me?”

Kara didn't have time to give him a convincing reason for why she decided to mount his body, “You're not really here,... to anyone else I look like I’m...kneeling on the bed.”

He quickly grabbed her waist and flipped them over, “Well, you're not anyone else, are you?”

She swallowed trying not to look into his eyes, “No…” she became aware of how much they had touched the feeling building up, “Are you going to get off me?”

“Do you want me too?” His eyes searching hers for any indication to her future decision.

Rao, she wanted to say no, “Yes. Please.” and instead of waiting for him to move she easily pushed him off and got dressed in her suit.

“Uh- About yesterday-” She spoke loudly from her bathroom.

“Yeah?” He had been meaning to talk to her about it. It didn't sound like a good idea, but he’d push her buttons a little bit.

“About yesterday, I wasn’t myself. I don’t just go almost kissing,” she came out the bathroom, “attractive men.”

He laughed. That didn't help her.

“Well, if it makes you feel better I don’t go around almost kissing beautiful women either. It was simply us getting caught up in the newness of it all.” He watched her shoulders relax.

Mon-El figured that was enough and decided to lighten the mood.

“Besides, I’d just pray to Rao I didn’t break their nose.”   
Kara’s eyes widened and laughed.  
“Oh my gosh! That happened to you too?” She sat down at the edge of the bed.

“A couple of times, suffice to say I had to work on kissing softly.” He smiled.

Kara’s laughter died down and she smiled back at Mike, “Um, do you want to have breakfast with me?”

“I thought you had five minutes, more like three now.”

“I think they can survive for a little while longer.”

“Okay, then breakfast sounds great.” He got up off her bed, “So, this is your home? I didn’t really get a good look at it the other day.” He walked around.

Kara rushed around cleaning up, throwing away a few take out boxes. “Yeah, it’s what I could afford as a reporter. And it also helps the landlady gives me a discount.”

“I like it.” He smiled back at her as he walked towards her bookshelf. “Romeo and Juliet, classic.” He pulled it out and flipped through the pages, mostly annotated.

Kara chuckled as she watched him examine her books.

They ate their own breakfast in the company of one another. Kara ate her cereal while Mon-El had an apple.

“About earlier,” he began, “I think we should just be friends.” He finished his statement looking her in the eyes. “Not, that I don't think you're great, you seem like a nice person. It’s just...I don't know…” He didn't know how things would work.

“Mon-El,” Kara’s reaction was one mixed with relief and regret, “Yes, I’d like that too. Friends.”

She finished her cereal and took the bowl to her sink. “Can we keep what’s happening between us...between us?”

He spoke with a mouth full of apple, “No, yeah I agree.”

“At least until we get the hang of it.” She compromised. He nodded.

It was something they kept to themselves for themselves. It was intimate, there was no denying that. Two survivors of dead worlds, both sensates, reunited. Sharing every emotion, feeling, sensation was new territory for the both of them. For anyone.

“We should do something later on.” The Kryptonian suggested, hugging herself by her dining room table. A smile appeared on his face, she thought how cute his smile was but scratched that thought. Running a hand through her golden hair,pointing at her crest, “Supergirl.” She said with a smile. Rao, she needed to get herself under control. “Gotta go.”

“Sounds great, Kara. I’ll uh come up with some things to do.” He knew he’d enjoy spending more time with Kara, she was such a bright light of joy. A little bit of a dork but that had to be his favorite part already.

Landing on the balcony, she walks down to the conference table. Mon-El is standing there. She goes to lean on the table next to him giving him a small smile.

“I wanted to see Supergirl at work.” He confessed, nudged up against her, arms touching.   
At the table Alex watches Kara closely, suspicious of the behavior she’s been seeing this past week. But all of that would have to be dealt with later, they had to catch a rogue alien.

Later that day Kara came home but when she opened her door she walked into Mon-El’s apartment.   
“Uhh, Mon-El?”

He popped out from the kitchen, “Kara, hey.” He was wearing an apron, Kara fought her urge to laugh.

He beckoned her to the kitchen, she walked over and watched him pull something out the oven, it smelled delicious.

After they ate, well Mon-El ate, Kara merely tasted it. He took her for a walk. They stopped on a park bench and took in the scenery, a cool breeze blew through rustling the trees above them.

He began, “You being able to read my thoughts makes me feel vulnerable in a-a way I can’t even describe.”

“I’m vulnerable too, and I’m supposed to be invulnerable. Besides I can’t read all your thoughts I get more of a... general sense, if you will, of how you're feeling towards things.”

He moved to face her more directly, “You’re the first and probably only person I’ve ever felt like I could say anything to.”

She nodded, “You took the words right out of my mouth.” It didn't matter they’d known of each other for less than a week.

He moved closer to her, resting his hand on top of hers, their eyes locked. “You know how this makes me feel, and I know how this makes you feel. I-I lied earlier...about the kiss...I know it wasn't a spur of the moment, at least not for me”

He moved down to kiss her, but is stopped by her hand on his chest.

Now the word ‘narcissism’ filled her head, the fact that she was scared to share herself physically, and figuring out how he’d fit into her life all suffocated her thought process, “I think it’d just be best...if we didn’t...y’know kiss.”

She watched his eyes become sad, but it disappeared just as quick as it came,“Okay,” A smile that looked forced spread along his face as he tried to return to being light hearted, “But, Hey I still want to get to know you, Kara. Talk to me about...oh! Krypton.”

Her heart felt tight in her chest, “I will, if you promise to tell me about Daxam.” She smiled back to him.

“Promise.”

She thought about all the ways she’d meet another one of her kind, well close to her kind. Usually it was just in her dreams, but a sensate connection? It was something she probably would never wrap her head around.

—  
Thinking about it now, it’s been three weeks since that day. They learned more about each other, their abilities not having a problem with boundaries. It was complete transparency. Complete transparency. Rao, she hated it sometimes, especially when she kept telling him she didn’t want to take things further even though he could clearly sense she wanted to.

Sure, she rationalized you don’t always act on your thoughts. But Mon-El was in her mind, heart, but not her body. He was over five thousand miles away. It’d never work.

Anyway...the rest of their time together went pretty uneventful.  
—

He managed to find a job as a bartender pretty early on at an alien bar in Paris. The establishment was not far from where he lived, and it helped him feel like he belonged somewhere.

Kara was happy for him and ignored the small tinge in her heart that wanted him to come to National City and work at the alien bar here and be near her, with her.

They’d gotten so close, she never realized sensates shared this much.

The day they’d spend their whole day together became Saturdays. Their first Saturday together was Kara spending a day in Paris walking around with Mon-El as he told her all about his adoptive parents. She fell in love with the architecture and the food.

The next week Mon-El would be enjoying the warm weather in National City. She told him about her work and life since leaving Midvale. He adored the waterfront and the statue of her saying she looked very ‘superhero-y’.

Their abilities strengthened and control increased over sharing and visiting. They typically popped in whenever the other felt like it, which was okay for the most part.

—

But that was another thing that happened in their time together.   
Boundaries.  
Creating boundaries was important because they might not be able to keep their emotions and some thoughts away from the other person, but they can give much needed personal space.

She wasn't prepared for it, and if she was honest with herself she wished it never started because it took her down a path she never wanted to comeback from. They shared mostly everything, so why would this be an exception.

—

  
Minding her own business Kara had been reading a book on her couch. It was a quiet night, she only had a few lights on in her loft so the place was relatively dark.

A stirring began between her legs, it was so unexpected she crinkled her forehead. Nothing had her hot and bothered, certainly not the book which was in her opinion getting boring. Something was wrong but she ignored it. Hoping the stirring would go away.

She continued to read but she just kept feeling hot. She took off her cardigan hoping to feel better but it didn’t help.

The tingling only got more intense and overwhelming. That was when she truly understood how interlinked they really were. It made perfect sense if it wasn’t her it had to be Mon-El’s doing.  
Why was he working out at this time? She was pretty sure he’d worked out before and this didn’t happen.

  
On her living room sofa she began to feel pleasure for no reason at all, at least not for a reason of her doing. He wasn’t working out, not at a gym.

Kara closed the book not caring what page she stopped at and let it slip out of her hand and onto the floor with a thud. Tossing her head back on the sofa her neck elongated, her breathing almost escaping as moans.

Damn you Mon-El, she thought. But what really took her back was, none of this felt wrong. It was all part of their connection, she shouldn’t fight it. She could use some pleasure in her life, moving her hand slowly down to her heat.

Then, Mon-El appeared, taking her hand in his, sliding up her body kissing her neck and causing goosebumps with his hot tongue. The Daxamite was naked, his body shiny from sweat. He hovered over her, their shared ecstasy was unexpected.

Turns out the new Kara Danvers didn't want personal space, she’d wished the word had never been invented.  
Her body relaxed, she mirrored Mon-El’s pursuit for release.

As her head lay tilted back her blonde waves falling over the edge, Kara stopped trying to care why she fought this so much. Maybe it was because she just met him but knew practically everything there was to know about him.

Closing her eyes, Kara trusted Mon-El and let him, touch her, make her feel good. She hadn’t felt this...this turned on in...ever?

They didn’t speak, merely because they didn’t need to, their eyes saying what needed to be said. So she decided to move her hands, running them through the back of his hair as he kissed down her body.

  
—

The woman he met at the alien bar was cute, her name was Claire and after a few drinks they both decided to head hack to his place.

They didn’t make it far after he opened the door and landed on his couch where they stripped each other of their clothes. He kissed her, and everything he did with Claire paled in comparison to a simple touch of Kara’s.

Her touch felt empty like it was missing something. A hollowness filled him, but this would have to be his life. He wanted what everyone wanted, love. He’d just have to settle for a mediocre love life to have an amazing friendship with Kara.

Ugh, Kara he’d thought about her at least three times since he started talking to Claire.

He picked up a sweat and was feeling hot all over, it’s the perfect distraction from her.

  
Somewhere in the middle of his thrusts was where he lost control of his willpower, he imagined a certain someone else he’d rather be doing this with.  
He guessed the lines blurred a little when he wasn’t in complete control because opening his eyes he was no longer in his apartment.

He was in Kara’s. She was underneath him, Mon-El slid up her body slowly...testing the waters. She could have rejected this, blocked it, but instead wanting this just as bad as he did, it drove him crazy. He kissed her neck her cold skin felt like a dream. It felt right.

“Kara.” The voice he used fell flat as he watched her throw her head back. Light moans escaped her lips. Obviously, what he was feeling reciprocated in her, as she began running her hands through his hair. Her breathing was heavy from the way her chest rose and fell in large bouts.

Deciding to make this worth her while he began to leave slow pecks down her still clothed body. His fingers ran their way along her midriff as he began to take off her shirt.

  
Kara lay alone on her sofa in her apartment and took off her own shirt, but often now she was never alone. Mon-El raised himself to meet her gaze, their eyes both intense. He moved in to kiss her when a phone rang loudly.

He was brought back to his apartment with Claire who had no idea he was away, at least his mind was. She did mention something about her name not being ‘Kara’ but Claire.

After the woman left the next morning Mon-El lay thinking about Kara how beautiful she looked and how perfect. But, it wasn’t what she signed up for. It was his pleasure that got passed on to her. She wouldn't want something serious with him. But she did t outright reject it either.

—-

The day after Kara apologized profusely for having interrupted his... meeting.

He laughed at her choice of words.

“It’s fine, Kara. Besides I’m sure you got something out of it too.”

Turning more red in the face, “I-I” Rao she needed to get herself together around him. But this was Mon-El he knew her, now more personally than before so why should talking about their sex lives be any different.   
“I did, yes, g-get something out of it.”

“That’s great, I’m glad you did.” And Kara knew he was genuine about every single word.  
-

Now, they had a hang of their abilities.

Kara was working out in the training room. Breaking the concrete block in half with a powerful kick Kara thought back to how that phone call saved her from taking things too far.

That was just her fear talking, the word ‘dangerous’ ringed in her head. She wanted to go further with him.

She regretted making up that rule about boundaries. Either way they were both bad at following it.

What they were going through as sensates literally meant there were no boundaries between those individuals in a cluster. That’s what she learned in these three weeks.

After whatever happened on her couch they   
had been pushing each other’s buttons.

  
Mon-El was at work, tending to a full bar when a blonde appeared catching his attention. She was just barely putting on a button up and hadn’t had a chance to put on pants yet and stood in her underwear in front of him. He was so caught off guard it was Kara, she heard a glass shatter before she returned to her room.

-

Another time she was merely walking through Catco and, out of place, there he was half naked having come out of the shower. She didn’t make any rash movements though it was so shocking to see in her place of work.

That day, Kara had a deadline and her article was half written. Her usual time that she had to herself she gladly spent with Mon-El, the only downside was that she didn’t finish her paper. Last night they ate potstickers on his couch, well she had potsitckers he...he had something she honestly couldn’t remember. Talking all night about their families on Krypton and Daxam.

Anyway, it was so freeing to talk to someone who understood.

Grife, why couldn’t she get him out of her head?

But that’s when she saw him. Standing in the middle of the office with only a towel around his waist. Sure, she was the only one who saw it because Eve walked right past him and smiled at her. That didn’t make it any less distracting.

She gave a quick smile back before bringing back her attention to Mon-El.

Gripping his towel around his waist tighter, “Care to explain?” He looked around her offices, at the woman who just passed him.

Her cheeks reddened as her eyes betrayed her while she admired his body. Blinking quickly she broke out of the trance and pulled her phone out to her ear.

Looking straight forward into his eyes and nowhere else, a phone made it seem she was on a call, “Well, I was thinking about last night. And uh how nice it was, ou-our conversation.”

With water droplets still present on his torso Mon-El took the few steps to close the space between them. “Huh, I was thinking about that too. Except what you’re thinking about,” His voice got a little lower, deeper, “right now, I have to admit,” he moved one hand to her waist and brought his head to whisper in her ear, “it’s driving me crazy.”

His hand on her waist and his face next to hers, she felt weak in her knees. Damn her thoughts for not keeping it together. Yet, she leaned into his face as well her cheek grazing his, smiling to herself.

  
It didn't help that she felt the steamy heat of his bathroom in the air conditioned office. Her mind wandered to what was underneath his towel she never did get a look at all of him that night. She imagined herself with less clothes on, alone with him and no people around. Running her hands all over him would be like falling over the edge, and never wanting to stop.

“Mike!” The sound of his human name broke her train of thought and she moved away from him, and stopped touching his body.

The female voice came from his bedroom, it hurt she wasn’t going to lie. Mon-El closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He didn’t want her to know about the other women, but she was never going to want to be with him.

Sure, she could have fantasies about him but that’s all they were...fantasies.

This time was different, he felt the drop in her stomach and tightness in her chest that was suffocating.

Still holding the phone, “Mike, you seem a little busy, I’ll let you go.” Hanging up the phone was the end of their contact.

She walked around him to her desk. Letting go of a breath she knew she was holding, Kara sat down and managed to finish her article with time to spare. So the reporter went home early, putting on her suit and patrolled the skies.

—-

Their connection grew stronger making it more difficult to hide their secrets because they were in sync. She changed over the past few weeks, at least with Mon-El, she didn’t want to keep secrets from him and vice versa.

Emotionally, Kara was exhausted. Mon-El had never really liked to talk about his feelings but with Kara he knew there wasn’t going to be any judging.

It was times like these when Kara openly talked about how alone she felt before she met him, how watching her planet explode left her feeling empty. It took a piece of her she’d never thought she’d get back.

Mon-El spoke about his failures as a person and as prince. How he never wanted to be apart of Daxam’s corrupt monarchy. When he left Daxam a part of him was glad but the people he lost would always be in his heart.

He told her how Earth helped him, it made him whole, she made him whole. And through all the tears Kara shed and by connection Mon-El shed as well, their emotions and feelings helped them completely understand how the other was experiencing their pain, they were no longer two people but two parts of one whole.

—-

As for how they felt about one another, she knew about his and he knew about hers.

  
There was no way around not knowing. They just never acted on it, turning things romantic. Kara’s logic was that they were far apart and what if things went bad? They were stuck together, forever which would be a long time on Earth. Better to be without romantic entanglements.

  
So, she figured it was better to be friends, best friends.

They just had to ignore that one time they almost had sex.

  
\--

She hadn’t told anyone about what was happening to her, part of her liked having only something between the two of them.

But, the people closest to her noticed how much more absent she had become, without explanation.

Alex was of course the first to say something, “You have been spending a lot of time by yourself. Do you want to do something tonight?”

Kara walked to balcony, her day was over and she was planning on flying home soon “I’m...actually not alone, you don’t have worry.”

Alex nudged Kara, “Really?” She stretched out the word. “ What’s their name?” The older sister hadn't expected Kara to actually be seeing someone.

“Um...” Kara bit her lip, not exactly sure she should tell her.

“Kara.” It was Mon-El standing next to Alex. “You should tell her, it’s Alex.”

“Are you sure?” She accidentally asked that out loud in the space to the left of Alex, and Alex furrowed her brow.

Alex looked at Kara and then to her left, “Am I sure? ”

Kara watched Mon-El nod, then turned to Alex.   
“Come with me, I have to tell you something.”

Kara took Alex to her loft flying in through the window. Alex bent down holding her knees recovering from the flight.

“Sit down.” The Kryptonian paced around her living room trying to formulate the best way to tell her sister about this strange connection that probably sounded crazy to humans. “Please.”

Alex went straight for the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to grab a beer.   
Mon-El was standing by the refrigerator, “I like her.” A wide smile appeared on his face.

He walked over to Kara to stop her pacing and hold her steady at the shoulders, his touch calmed her.   
“Hey, I’m gonna be here the whole time. It’ll be a piece of pie.”

“Cake.” She giggled, “It’s cake.”

“I know, I just wanted to see you smile.” Mon-El smiled back still holding her shoulders, they felt frozen in time.

Alex watched as her sister looked up to someone, whispering things, with a genuine smile on her face.

“Earth to Kara, what did you have to tell me? Was it about your staring contest right then or who your seeing?”

Mon-El looked at Alex, “You're seeing someone?” Surely he would have known about it.

“No, I’m not.” She moved Mon-El to sit down next to him on the coffee table.

  
Alex sat across from her on the couch, “Ah! There it is again. What is that about? You’ve been different for a whole month.”

Kara took one final look at Mon-El before disclosing almost everything about what's happened to her.   
“Remember when I had that headache…”

Her older sister didn't say anything the whole duration of the time Kara spoke.   
“...It’s like a voice in my head, but I can see him and…” touch him, she wanted to keep that part to herself. “Yeah. That’s it. The whole truth.”

“Wow, so there’s someone out there this- this Mike.” That night in the bar made so much more sense.

“Mon-El.”

“Right, Mon-El.” She placed her beer on the table, “I’m gonna go home, my head’s spinning from this.” Alex twirled her wrist out towards Kara.   
She said something about Maggie picking her up and left.

Kara watched Alex leave, “She took that surprisingly well.”

“Why didn’t you tell her that we could touch?” He stood up.

“I think that would have broke her.” She stood up as well facing him, arms crossed.  
“Plus I kind of wanted to keep one thing that’s just for us, I don’t understand how that even works anyway.”

“Well, I’m beat so,” he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Night, Kara.”

She gave him a quick peck back, “Night.”

  
—-  
—-  
Stepping off the train a pair of heels clicked on the concrete terminal. A muffled voice filled the grand space with updated news about a departure.

Lillian Luthor looked at all the signs in French. She managed to track Mike Matthews to Paris. Now all she had to do was keep her ear to the ground, listening to any Kryptonian like activity.

Hank Henshaw followed her, bags in tow.

“Once we retrieve the exact location of Mr.Matthews, we wait. However, long until we can learn more about him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.


	6. Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never abandon this.  
> There’s just going to be long hiatuses.  
> I hope not anymore though.  
> I love this story and I’m so happy so many of you do too.
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoy this one.

It was another Friday night and Mon-El and Kara decided to do their usual TV and dinner get together. This week it was Kara’s turn to ‘host’ so to speak and Mon-El turn to choose the show.

The apartment wasn’t well lit, a singular light from her kitchen filled the loft. The remaining light came from the TV. Kara spoke to Mon-El from the kitchen while she was preparing popcorn.

“My queue has gone down immensely ever since we started doing this.” She pulled the hot bag out of the microwave and filled an empty bowl with the salty snack.

From the couch, Mon-El replied, “Happy to help, it’s a good thing we’re into the same shows.”

“Yeah,” Kara said distractedly. Over the past few weeks since she’s told Alex about her abilities she’d been thinking about Mon-El. More specifically, why he didn’t use his other abilities.

“Why don’t you use your powers?” Kara asked as she sat on her couch, her legs over his.

Mon-El had his legs propped up on her coffee table and furrowed his brows, “I use my powers.”

“I don’t mean to just win arm wrestling contests.” She lightly pushed him.

He shrugged putting down his recently bought takeout. “It was dangerous back then to use them, and it’s still dangerous. The stories I hear at the bar of aliens constantly living in fear, they make me feel so fortunate I look human.”

Kara sat up straighter, “Well, of course it’s dangerous but I go out there everyday and fight rogue aliens or stop illegal activity.”

“I know, and I worry every time.” He placed a hand on her knee that was right in front of him and caressed it. Kara didn’t move his hand, or react to his touch too much because she got used to it.

She playfully pushed his shoulder, “You should train with me. See what ya got.” They’d become great friends over time and tried to be in each other’s lives as much as they could. They also had that pesky unspoken tension and attraction.

“I don’t know Kara. I…” Mon-El hesitated not sure if his first sparring partner should be the Girl of Steel.

“Please? Just this once, and if you don’t like it or you can’t handle getting your ass handed to you by a girl,” Her smile grew wider as he caught her eye, “you can stop.”

He laughed, “Okay, I will. And I already know I’m gonna get my ass handed to me. I’ve seen you fight.” He poked her bicep as if to make a point.

“Tomorrow, noon.” Kara said as she moved off the couch.

“I will be there.” He said while watching Kara walk off to her kitchen to turn off the final light. He couldn’t help it when his eyes stared a second too long at her.

When she returned they continued to eat, shoulder to shoulder finally paying attention to the TV.

——-

The next day Kara smiled to herself in the training room thinking about last night. The possibility of training Mon-El and what that could mean for them in the future. Perhaps they could fight crime together in National City.

Her thoughts were cut short when Mon-El appeared in some work out clothes which included a shirt possibly a size too small. It was distracting, she wasn’t expecting that.

The thing was, she preferred not to bother with the fact he could hear her loudest thoughts. Mon-El, clearly getting that notion about his clothes, allowed a smirk to appear on his face.

“Okay, so let’s spar.” He said walking up to her.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast there buddy.” She stopped his advance by placing her hand on his chest. Maybe using platonic terms would help, “Show me your stance, pal.” He didn’t move, “Come on.” She raised her arms for a second giving him an idea as to what she wanted him to do. “Like you’re gonna fight me.”

Mon-El got in a fighting position and timidly raised his arm. Kara stifled a laugh.

“Hey.” He groaned while dropping his arms.

“I’m just saying there’s room to improve. Like…” She considered two ways to teach him and decided showing him how to stand would be best. “Your hips...um...can I?” She hovered her hands on either side of Mon-El’s body.

“Sure.” He said with a smile.

“Your hips need to square up to the other person.” She placed her hands on his hips and they moved to her grip. Next, she moved her hands to his arms explaining how one should be further ahead than the other. She lingered over his triceps and biceps taking her sweet time.

Kara touched Mon-El more than she ever had before. Consequently, breaking their unspoken rule of avoiding all unnecessary contact they never enforced. But the feeling had become quite addictive and Kara couldn’t stop.

Mon-El complied with Kara’s offering to teach him but he didn’t realize she’d literally be so hands on. Everytime she adjusted a part of his body and her skin touched his, he became less and less interested in the sparring session.

She stepped away from him, “Okay, now. Come at me.” She beckoned him over to her, taking a fighting stance as well.

When it came time to finally go against the Girl of Steel, Mon-El lost, badly. In the span of five minutes she managed to pin him to the ground three times. They decided to take a break for Mon-El’s sake.

“It’s your first time. It’ll take some getting used to.” She encouraged.

“I don’t know if I want to get into the business of getting beat up.” He groaned.

“Why haven’t you ever used your powers for good?” She sat down across the room from him on a metal bench, “Y’know, be a superhero.” She played with the edge of her cape, “You didn't give me a straight answer last night.”

Mon-El looked up at Kara from his position, sitting on the floor at the opposite end of the room against the wall taking deep breaths.  
“I guess I never really, had that drive to selflessly protect the people. Well…actually that’s not true. I did want to use my powers for good when I was younger but my parents wouldn’t let me. I didn’t want to worry them. By the time I was an adult I just kept to myself.”

Kara could relate, her gaze fixated on nothing in particular as she said, “I remember that. I was so determined to go out and use my powers for good but, Eliza was so scared someone would find out about my powers. Which turned into Alex’s fear all through high school and college and beyond. Until...her flight to Geneva.”

Mon-El nodded his head slowly, like he was remembering it, “The flight to Geneva. Heavy plane. That must have been a lot for the first time using your powers. When you’re just thinking about it kind of fills me with a rush of fear and adrenaline.”

Kara smiled, “Yeah it was pretty heavy,” She figured she had to put that adrenaline to good use, “Want to go again?”

“Yeah.” He stood up and assumed a perfect form, “Buddy.” Kara raised her fists giggling at how Mon-El lightly jumped in his spot.

“Wait, hold on.” He lifted his shirt to wipe some sweat off his face revealing what he’d like to say were an impressive set of abdominal muscles but Kara confirmed it.

Listening to the sound of Kara’s heart pounding faster brought a small smile to his covered face. He enjoyed the Kryptonian in her.

 

Kara had been ready to take him down a fourth time, until he exposed his abs. She’d seen them plenty before when they barely knew how to control their sensate powers. All the touching she’d done earlier had her craving more. Her eyesight remained distracted even after all this time.

The heat in her face rose but she fought him regardless and lost. She lay pinned down by Mon-El, his legs on either side of her hips. It all began to feel like too much. Her hands on either side of her head, held down at the wrists. Mon-El’s gaze was victorious.

Yet, he didn’t let go. Instead he took in the blonde underneath him. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her wrists and ran his hands flat against her palms and intertwined their fingers. Kara stared up at him with the same intensity, yet less victorious, and told herself she tried her best to beat him.

He leaned down and with his face just above Kara’s, their breaths mingled.  
“Mon-El.” It was her last ditch effort to lazily stop what was about to happen. What she wanted to happen.

“I can stop.” He stopped at looked into her eyes showing her he meant it. Kara shook her head, and whispered, “Don’t.”

The desire to kiss one another was so palpable, the second Mon-El pressed his lips against hers the room began to spin. For both of them, the feeling was far greater than anything they could ever think of.

Kara deepened the kiss while arching her neck and her mind drifted to confronting her feelings for Mon-El. She had buried them from that first day in her loft. They were buried even further with the words from her mother and how destructive their relationship could be, how dangerous love was between sensates.

But in that kiss she didn’t care. So what things would be difficult and complicated from now on. She wanted him in her life. All of him.

Abruptly she broke the kiss and slipped her hands out of his grip to caress his face, “Come to America.” She said feeling utterly vulnerable.

“What?” Those weren’t exactly the first words he thought she was going to say, but knowing Kara they were pretty accurate on the level of ludacris.

She sat up easily pushing Mon-El up, confirming what they both knew. She let him win. “Come to National City.”

He wasn’t prepared for that demand. Sure, he’s thought about it but he thought about something else more along his side, “Come to Paris.”

A second wasn’t used to consider the possibility, “I can’t.”

“Can’t, or won’t?” He sat up as well.

“Fine, I won’t. I’m Supergirl, Mon-El.” She beckoned to her outfit. “I won’t because I-I have to be here.”

Anger began to affect them both, “Oh, so just because I’m not a superhero means I’ll move halfway across the world for you.” He stood up now.

She quickly followed, “Well...yeah!” The idea clearly backfired and Kara’s rash response wasn’t helping. She switched tactics to quickly try and salvage their delicate balance. “I didn’t mean that-“

Not hearing her he continued, “I have a life here, Kara. I’m starting over, with a stable job and staying clean. I have responsibilities.” He couldn’t believe she thought her life was better than his, that he had to be the one to move. “This is where I grew up, this is my normal.”

Kara took a step towards him, glad he didn’t back away and placed a hand on his arm, “You can start fresh here, I’d help you, you know I would. It’s not like I think my life is better. It’s just..”  
They switched the surroundings over to Mon-El’s apartment, “What kind of life is this?” After the words came out she sighed deeply, why was she like this sometimes?

He was upset and offended. He didn’t think about his words too much. “We can’t all be perfect Kryptonians.”

“Mon-El…” She looked at him I need you to be with me. And whether he did or didn’t hear her thought, he left.

Mon-El severed the bond leaving Kara standing alone in the training room.

“Rao, what did I do?” She thought as she hugged herself.

—————————-

 

They didn’t see each other for awhile. Kara felt the weight that sat upon her shoulders from being apart. He was a part of her, so having him so disconnected, yet so close was hard. She knew she could have just saw him but he wanted time away and she’d respect that.

She continued to live her life like everything was normal when it wasn’t. After their kiss she confronted her feelings for Mon-El, they were so real she spontaneously asked him to move to National City.

Rao, she messed up.

——

One night she got a call from Alex about a mission.

“An underground fight club? For aliens?” She repeated Alex’s words because they didn’t sound plausible.

“Yeah, and it looks like it’s happening right now, how fast can you get here?” Her sister asked into the comms.

“Winn?” Kara stopped flying. Winn responded with the coordinates.

Breaking into the top of the warehouse Kara landed on the concrete floor. “Alright, Winn, I’m in what’s the plan?”

She didn’t have the time to hear a reply before a large alien walked into the ring as well. The mean looking alien looked ready to fight but Kara, not so much.

Kara took a few bad punches to the head and got slammed to the floor by her cape. The constant pummeling riled up the crowd and had Draaga setting up for his final blow.

She felt so disoriented, the light from the ceiling blinded her sight. The Kryptonian groaned in pain.

“Kara!” Her name was being shouted, but it felt so far away. It didn’t sound like Alex, she knew not to use her real name.

That’s when she saw Mon-El above her mouthing her name. She smiled seeing his face, completely forgetting the danger she was in. Seeing him after weeks of nothing felt like a breath of fresh air, she moved her hand to caress his face.

He grabbed her hand just as it was about to touch his face, his voice became clearer, “You need to get up!”

“What?” Kara blinked as it all came rushing back, where she was.

Mon-El looked back to see Draaga approaching. She wasn’t going to be ready in time to fight him.

That’s when it was Kara’s turn to have the out of body experience. She watched as Mon-El rolled over to avoid Draaga’s attack. He got up and sped to the other side of the floor. He had more time to see his opponent. The alien from War World he saw take a hit on his right leg that hit a nerve cluster.

He suppressed his fear and gave the gladiatorial alien a well-placed kick to the weak leg, lowering him enough to be knocked out with a hard punch.

Mon-El’s heart was beating rapidly as he stood next to the unconscious alien. What he felt next was a hand on his shoulder, Alex.

“Nice job, Supergirl.” She said while looking at who she thought was Kara.

“Thanks, Alex.” He smiled back, knowing he was giving one of Kara’s signature smiles.

“Shhh.” Alex slightly tilted her head back to Maggie who was walking towards them in the middle of the ring.

Mon-El gave Alex a quick wink. That gesture alone made Alex’s smile drop showing how she understood that she was talking to Mon-El.

“Mon-El? What- I thought- You and Kara are talking now?” She began to fumble over her words still struggling to grasp the concept. “I can’t even begin to understand this.”

He looked over to see Maggie was getting closer. “I could feel the pain she was in Alex, I couldn’t just ignore that. When I saw her down, I knew I had to help. I- I care about her, deeply, Alex”

“I really do look forward to meeting you one day Mon-El.” The brunette said while giving a half smile. “Now get my sister home safely or however this works.”

With one final look over his shoulder he said, “Sure thing, Agent Danvers.” And into the sky flew Supergirl back to her apartment.

 

The next morning they both woke up in their respective bodies. Kara remembered how she got home last night but didn’t have a second to think about it before she had to get to work.

——

It was now Saturday night and Kara was attending one of Catco’s outdoor galas in an hour. She just needed to decide on a dress.

She had all her dresses spread out amongst her room. With her speed she tried them on, not being able to concentrate on anything except for what happened earlier that week.

Kara thought to herself she and Mon-El didn’t have to be in the same place or the same time to see each other. It’s just what she wanted and maybe that’s selfish-

“It’s not selfish.” Mon-El appeared behind her looking into her eyes through the mirror.

Not missing a beat, “Yes it was.” She examined her dress, “To ask you to be the one to make the sacrifice of leaving your home.” Pausing, “You look good.”

He watched her motion to her own jaw,presuming she was talking about his beard, “Yeah, I thought it looked nice.” He looked at her, the tension in the air still felt unresolved. Then, he looked around the bedroom.

Kara opened her mouth to thank him for saving her earlier this week but Mon-El changed the subject first.

“This place is a mess how do you live with yourself?” He joked.

“I’m trying to pick out a dress for the party tonight.” She turned around to watch him lay down on her bed, resting his head on his propped up hand.

“The light blue one.” He said confidently.

Kara crossed her arms, “I already tried that one on.”

“Well, try it on again, I know you liked it.” Mon-El smiled as he watched her grab the partially tight blue dress of the hanger.

She rolled her eyes , “Turn around.”

“I think we are way past that-“ He stopped talking when he saw her glare. “Fine.” He said rolling over.

Kara sped changed into the dress. She really did like it, and the way it hugged her body.

“See what did I tell you?” Mon-El turned back around.

“I’m gonna be late if I take any longer.” Kara settled on keeping her hair half up and half down. She put on her glasses as the finishing touch.

“Can’t you just fly there? You’d be there in two seconds.” He watched her slip on two nude heels.

“Not as Kara Danvers.” She turned around from the mirror and asked, “Okay, how do I look.”

He looked her up and down slowly, “Absolutely beautiful, you look...amazing.”

“Thank you.” She blushed and grabbed her clutch before stopping on her way out the door. She turned around to find Mon-El wasn’t there, she’d just have to tell him later.

——

Kara made her way to the outdoor event and met with James and Winn who were talking by the corner. She dances with both of them as they laugh and hang out like old times.

The songs end, and Winn had to leave for a minor DEO thing while James had to go talk to some executives. Kara was left alone to think about Mon-El coming back and what it means.

She’s made her peace with never physically being able to hold him. That’s what the last few weeks have taught her. What she knows for sure is that neither will budge on who moves for the other, but at least they had their connection.

——

Kara gets back to her apartment late and takes off heels while letting down the rest of her hair. She checks her refrigerator for food and makes a mental note to buy some more pizza.

After shutting the door she’s met with Mon-El standing by her open window looking out.

“I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you, standing in that elevator...” He spoke with a low voice only she could hear.

She froze in her spot, not expecting those words to come out of his mouth. Her mouth went dry.

“...and I know you want me too.”

Kara looked down, fidgeting with her hands and took a deep breath.

It was better to say what she was thinking instead of just hearing the other’s thoughts.

“I made a mistake.” She thought she’d have trouble being so vulnerable in front of him, but it was easy. “Asking you to come here. I should have just left things the way they were. It worked for us.”

“The way things were didn’t work.” He said while closing the distance between the two of them.

The topic was too heavy right now, “Thank you for helping me, with Draaga.” She laughed lightly, “Alex is officially freaked out by the way.”

“I just did what you would have done.” He said while cupping her cheek and looking in her eyes. “How was the gala?”

“It was nice, people danced, ate, had a good time.” Kara grabbed Mon-El’s arm and kept her hand there caressing it with her thumb.

“We used to dance a lot on Daxam.” His touch becoming more intoxicating by the second.

Kara looked at him, “Yeah, we danced on Krypton too.”

“Really?” He feigned surprise.

“Yes, really.” She glared at him. Dropping the glare Kara looked up at him and said with the most sincere voice she could, “I wanted to dance with you tonight.”

“The night’s not over yet.” He dropped his hand from her face to extend his hand, “Kara Zor-El, can I have this dance?”

She took it, gingerly, ”Of course, Mon-El Gand.”

He pulls her close as they sway, their faces pressed against the other.

Kara closed her eyes, and just let herself go. They didn’t need to be in the same place to be together, he was right here. The two of them swayed quietly in the middle of her loft she felt utterly at peace and so did Mon-El.

Little did she know he thought about it. Moving to America. National City. He legitimately considered it. That was partially the reason he had been gone for so long. He wanted it to be a surprise.

He was done thinking about all the things that kept them apart. They had spent more time away from each other than they needed to.

Kara broke the silence,“You know, my whole life has been spent playing it safe. And right here, right now, with you, it isn’t something I’ve thought through.”

“What are you saying Kara?” He furrowed his brow.

Mon-El spins Kara out, “I’m saying Mon-El, you’re right, I want you. I’ve wanted to be with you for some time. Whether it’d be in the same city or across the world.”

 

Mon-El spins Kara back in and kisses her as she returns. She immediately responds and grabs his neck, pulling him close.

“Rao... this feels... so good.” Kara admitted while adding between kisses.

They broke apart for air each smiling wide, “I used to say I was always going to follow my heart.” Kara kept her arms around his neck.

“Why’d you stop?” He asked while pulling her against his body.

“I met you...and if I followed my heart I-I’d be consumed by it.” Lightly she pressed her forehead to his.

“I understand.”

She looked into his stormy eyes, “I know you do. But the difference between the old me and me right now… is that I want to get consumed.” She looked down at his lips, “I need to be consumed completely by... you, all of you.” She slowly tilted her head until their lips touched. Then, she grabbed at his shirt slightly lifting it and feeling his warm skin underneath her fingertips.

Kara continues her proclamation, “When I’m with you, all the rules, the logic of everyday life… things that were so important to me… all go away; and all I feel is how fast my heart beats whenever I’m with you.”

Despite being able to read her mind and feel her emotions he asked, “Are you sure?”

Kara smiled warmly at Mon-El, “Yes.”

She grabbed her hair and brought it to one side to allow Mon-El to take off her dress. Once she felt the dress loosen, Kara quickly removed it. She returned to kissing him as she brought him to her couch falling on top.

They stayed there with Kara on top straddling his hips for quite some time. Their bodies grinded on each other as they began to feel the pleasure radiate between them.

Kara’s mind drifted for a second back to what she refused to think about any longer. The words her mother said about sensates being together.

It was like an echo in her head and every motion slowed down.

‘ _Love inside a cluster is pathological,’_

She kissed Mon-El’s chest and moved further down as he tilted his head back further into the beige cushions.

‘ _It is very dangerous’_

She sat upright to remove her bra before returning to the Daxamite.

‘ _Love inside a cluster is the worst kind of narcissism.’_

With the warnings ringing in her head that she no longer cared for, Kara bent down and kissed Mon-El deeply. For the first time in a long time she was able to be her true self. Kara Zor-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am almost done editing the next chapter. Look out for it in the next few days.
> 
> Xx  
> Klark


	7. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> I’ve been working on some new works and I’m finishing this story soon. Thanks for sticking with it!

Sharing that pleasure was unlike anything she experienced. The way he caressed her body shocked her to her core. She had never felt so connected.

 

Some time last night they’d managed to move from the couch to her bed. The sun woke her up causing her to roll over to avoid it for a bit longer.

 

Instead she just came face to face with Mon-El. His peaceful demeanor told her he was still sleeping. Seeing him calmed her about being up early.

 

Kara was enjoying the morning for the first time in a long time, she stared at the barely covered Daxamite in her bed. A blanket rested low on his hips, Kara felt her cheeks heat up recalling everything they did last night. All the places his lips, hands, tongue went made her melt all over again.

 

The apartment’s air was a bit cold so she moved closer to him and ran her hand down his chest. The warmth and the realness of it was what she hated the most because it tricked her to thinking he was really there.

 

Last night she said it didn’t matter to her anymore where they were. She meant it, but that didn’t mean it’s what she prefered.

 

Nuzzling her head underneath his chin caused Mon-El to wake up. He moved to wrap an arm around her waist, feeling her bare back.

 

“Good Morning.” He whispered into her hair.

 

She replied, “Hey, you.” The beating of his heart was slow, she could hear every beat, it was calming.

 

He ran his fingertips over her shoulder blade. “You continue to surprise me. I will be honest...I didn’t know a Kryptonian had it in them.”

 

Kara grabbed Mon-El’s face, she bent his head down to her and kisses him softly. “I have a lot of...passion.” They both closed their eyes and were tempted to continue the kiss but Kara’s attempt at seduction failed when she proceeded to giggle and smile with her eyes.

 

He had begun to pick up on Kara’s tells, he sighed, “You want to know what this means.”

 

Kara dropped her smile and admitted, “We never really talked about it. We were a little busy.”

 

“Yeah we're really bad at that. Talking,” he quickly interjected, “I mean. The other thing was really good.”

 

Kara rested on his chest, Mon-El continued, “I just know I want to be with you. I hope that’s enough.”

 

She truthfully answered, “It is.”

 

Mon-El smiled back and later kissed Kara’s forehead before rolling out of bed and grabbing some clothes.

 

Kara bit her lip as she watched him leave. She sat up holding the blanket to her chest and ran her hand through her hair. With her speed she tossed on a tank top and shorts before joining him.

 

They went to their kitchens and made themselves food. Mon-El made himself a hot breakfast and Kara settled for a bowl of cereal.

 

After eating Kara grabs for Mon-El’s hand. She gets up and walks around the corner of her kitchen table. She stands between his legs as he wraps his arms around her waist. Kara runs both her hands on his neck, “I had a really nice time.”

 

He smiled, “Yeah?”

 

Her eyes smiled once again, “Yeah.”

 

“What are you doing today?” He looked up to her, his position on the stool making him shorter.

 

“Well, I haven’t got a call from the DEO and I don’t have to go in to Catco today…” She moved her hands from his neck to his torso.

 

Mon-El started to begin kissing her neck slowly, “Well…” he kissed her chest, “my final shift is tonight, so I think we have some time.” He moved to kiss her shoulder.

 

Kara nodded before pulling Mon-El back to her bed too distracted to hear anything except ‘we have some time.’

 

——-

 

Later, Alex approached Kara after calling Supergirl in later that day. The Kryptonian sounded reluctant on the phone but came within a few minutes. With a gust of wind Supergirl flew in through the balcony giving her brightest smile to every agent. She was glowing and it was off putting to many but the smiles were returned nonetheless. Eyeing her sister carefully she stopped her at the control center table and said, “You look different.”

 

Kara, completely oblivious to anything she was hinting at, stated the obvious, “I got highlights, thanks for noticing.”

 

“Not that, I saw those earlier this week. It’s something else.” She took Kara to the conference room where they could speak privately.

 

Now slightly panicking Kara dropped her smile and quickly dismissed her, “Nothing’s different Alex. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Uhuh.” Alex already said it like it was a lie. “Just so you know I have my ways of figuring things out. If you just tell me it’ll be a lot easier for you.”

 

“What?” She began to grow nervous at the grilling Alex was giving her.

 

“Don’t try to play me, you are extra smiley for a reason. Tell me.” She put on a grim expression. “Did something happen at the gala?”

 

Kara cracked under the pressure, “I slept with Mon-El. Okay?” She turned around to hide the red that was surely creeping up her face.

 

Alex walked in front of Kara and was trying to make sense of that. “He’s here? I thought maybe you danced with a cute guy or something, but this is more interesting.” She sat partially on the long table.

 

“No, he’s not here.” She saw Alex’s face scrunch, “I forgot to mention when I was explaining everything that we could actually... touch.” Kara avoided Alex’s eyes and shrugged.

 

“And by ‘forgot’ you mean intentionally didn’t tell me.” She crossed her arms, she stayed quiet for a second, “Even if you guys are halfway across the world?”

 

“Yep.” The red on her cheeks began to fade. She also took a few more deep breaths.

 

Alex leaned against the table, “I didn’t even know you liked him that much.”

 

“I do like him, a lot.” Kara felt relieved for being able to say that out loud.

 

“Oh come here, I’m so happy for you.” Alex pulled Kara into an embrace.

 

“Shut up.” She gave a small smile and hugged her sister back.

 

——

 

Mon-El kept this information deep within his mind where Kara couldn’t get it. He hated how things ended after their sparring session. It made him re-examine his life. Sure, he had a job and an apartment but barely anything else. Kara had been right, what kind of life was this if the woman he… cherished most in the world was on the other side of it.

 

So about a week after that he bought a plane ticket. A one way flight to National City. He just didn’t know how to spring it on her after going on about making a life in Paris.

 

He planned to tell her before she left for the gala but she kept apologizing for overstepping. Then when she got back he wanted to tell her but their emotions were heightened and it slipped his mind.

 

Now, he looked at his packed up apartment and knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. Earlier in the day after their morning… session he told her he had some news for her. They planned to go for a walk at night before his shift.

 

—-

 

Kara decided to walk along the river downtown in a summer dress and jean jacket. Not that many people were around, the occasional couple appeared but other than that they were alone. She smiled when she saw Mon-El appear and took his hand in hers as they strolled along the water.

 

“So what’s the news?” Kara moved to stand in front of Mon-El. They leaned against some metal bars that separated the sidewalk from the river.

 

He looked down and scratched his beard, “Well, the news is something I’ve been working on for sometime and it’s been a secret.” He looked into her now intrigued eyes.

 

“Clearly, I had no idea you had a side project.” She ran her hand over his forearm.

 

He took a deep breath, “I...bought a one way ticket to National City.” Her demeanor changed so quickly, “I’ve been packing my stuff for weeks-“ She looked like she was going to cry, he didn’t know if it was good or bad, “I leave tomorrow.”

 

Kara’s eyes began to water as she smiled, “You’re serious?”

 

“Absolutely.” He gave her his most sincere look.

 

Kara looked up to Mon-El and slyly glanced around knowing what she was about to do will look out of place and weird but she does it anyway.

 

She steps forward into his personal space and puts her right hand on his cheek and kisses him as he kisses her back with the same force. Her other hand cups his face.

 

It appeared to other people like they were each standing alone grasping thin air. They couldn’t care less what strangers thought.

 

Breaking the kiss Kara kept her eyes closed and spoke lowly, “Rao, if this feels that good when we're not really here what’s it gonna be like when we are?”

 

“We don’t have to wait that long to find out.” He gave her a wide smile.

 

She smiled back and kept an arm around his neck, “I know this wasn’t an easy decision to make but I am insanely happy right now.”

 

“I know you said being apart didn’t matter for us. But I don’t want to be apart from you, Kara. Not anymore than I have to.” He leaned their foreheads together.

 

“Mon-El, this means the world to me.” She whispers in the air between them.

 

“After the time we’ve had together I think we need something good.” He couldn’t keep his hands off her.

 

“You’re my something good.” Kara ran her thumb over his cheek.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He caressed her face one last time.

 

With a final kiss Kara smiled, “Bye.”

 

———-

 

Mon-El was on his way to work relieved Kara was elated about his coming to National City. He figured after being alone for years he never would have the happiness people spoke of. Meeting Kara, being connected to her changed all of that. She made him feel whole. Like he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

-

 

Lillian Luthor had kept surveillance on Mike Matthews for months. She was fascinated with the Kryptonian who didn’t have some primal need to help people. Over time she collected enough data from other sources to finally have some use for Mr. Matthews.

 

Tonight was the night she’d plan to capture him and use his powers for an even bigger plan. Soon her men will have incapacitated Mike and brought him to the facility.

 

-

 

Mon-El turned the corner on the pub’s block and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He would have noticed the suspicious van or the people across the street watching him. No, Mon-El was focused on finishing his last shift and getting to the airport.

In a single motion a black van pulled up and a couple of people came from behind him and shocked him. He screamed out in pain clutching the arms of the people dragging him. Now weakened, Mon-El got thrown into the back of the van and with screeching wheels it drove away.

 

-

 

Kara was on the phone with Alex telling her about what just happened.

 

“So he’s coming here?” Kara nodded to Alex over the phone.

 

“He is...Alex and we can finally be in the same place at the same time.” Her smile could be heard over the phone.

 

“Kara…,” Her older sister sat in her apartment watching TV, “You deserve some happiness in your life.”

 

“Thanks, that means-“ Kara felt two painful shocks to her back and she let out a groan of pain.

 

“Kara?” Alex stood up as she grew increasingly worried for her sister.

 

“Alex. Ah!” Kara felt another shock on her side, she fell to the floor thanking Rao not many people were around.

 

Something was wrong. Kara knew something had happened to Mon-El, it was bad. She couldn’t help, however, passing out from the pain.

 

She couldn’t help him.

 

—-

 

Kara woke up in the DEO med bay. She groaned as she sat up. Alex was on the other side and turned around.

 

She quickly walked over, “Kara, thank God you're okay. I couldn’t find anything wrong with you physically but you were passed out when we found you.”

 

She tried out her voice, her mouth felt dry, “Mon-El, he’s in trouble.” She moved her feet off the bed to stand up.

 

“How do you know that?” Alex asked before realizing what she just said.

 

“He was attacked. Someone took him against his will, I know that because,” She furrowed her brow, “I felt so scared.” Kara wanted to find him as soon as possible.

 

“Can you do your…” she waved her hand around, “thing.” Kara nodded.

 

Sitting back on the bed Kara concentrated on visiting Mon-El. He could help her save him. She just needed to know where he was, if he was okay, and who had him.

 

-

 

That’s when her surroundings were changed to a silver cage with a thin strip of light. Mon-El sat in the corner, his head leaning against one of the bars.

 

“Mon-El!” Kara kneeled down and moved some hair that had fallen forward. Her eyes watered as she caressed his face which was now weary from whatever else they’ve done to him.

 

“Kara.” Mon-El looked up at her, placing his hand over the one on his cheek.

 

“I’m going to get you out of here. Do you know where you are? Who took you?” She looked beyond the cage to see a dark room with covered windows.

 

“No, I didn’t see them. They jumped me from behind.” He watched as she tried to see anything beyond the cage.

 

“Does it still hurt?” She came back and  moved her hands to touch his torso. He flinched slightly.

 

“Just a bit.”

 

“Hold on okay. I’m alerting the DEO and I’m going to find-“ She stopped talking when Mon-El picked up the sound of clicking of heels on concrete. Kara was besides Mon-El as his captor talked to him.

 

“Welcome to Cadmus. Mr. Matthews.” Her voice was strong, assertive.

 

He struggled to stand up but when he did he looked the blue-eyed woman in the face, “Who is this Cadmus?”

 

A small smirk stayed on her face like it was permanent, “We’re a group of scientists who want to wipe alien life off this planet.” She replied stoically.

 

“She looks familiar.” Kara said, taking some attention off of the woman. Mon-El briefly looked at Kara.

 

He furrowed his brow and scoffed, “What do you want from me?”

 

“Well, Mike Matthews I need you to be human for a while.” She said confidently without breaking stride.

 

“Never gonna happen.” He gripped the railing above his head, as he said the words with malice.

 

“It’s simple really,” she grabbed a remote from her pocket and clicked the button.

 

The room now shone in a dull red hue. Kara looked up at the lights she felt different.

 

“We designed these red sun lamps to render you as helpless as any mere mortal.” A sharp smile appeared on her face.

 

Mon-El’s back hit the opposite wall as he wanted to distance himself from Lillian. What he failed to notice was a guard behind him who stuck a syringe in his neck and inserted a sedative.

 

Kara felt the prick of the needle on her neck, her hand quickly went over the area.

 

Minutes later Mon-El was rendered unconscious and carried out on a gurney to a lab.

 

—————

 

Kara jolted up on the med bay bed. “I can’t feel him.”

 

Alex turned around from the monitor, “What do you mean?”

 

Kara got off the bed and began to pace around, “There’s a small part of me that can feel the connection between us. Right now I feel normal, like before I became a sensate.”

 

“So-“ Alex placed a hand on her hip.

 

“They must have done something to him. When I was there I couldn’t determine anything that would help with the location. Anything on satellite?” She desperately needed to find him.

 

“No, Kara.” Her sister said lowly.

 

A frown grew on the Kryptonian’s face. “Okay let me know if you find anything. And can you look up Cadmus? Let me know if you get any information.” With those words she walked out of the med bay trying to place where she saw that woman before. 

A few hours had passed and Kara stood against the concrete wall of a DEO hallway. Her foundation was shaken. How long she’d gone without feeling _him,_ made her feel untethered.

 

Alex, who had been searching for Kara, appeared down the hall. She quickly walked towards her.

 

Kara didn’t even need to look up to know who it was. “I never thought I’d get over that survivor’s guilt or some of the pain I always carried, knowing I,” She paused, “was the last daughter of Krypton. With Mon-El… I started to feel whole again.”

 

Alex gave a small smile, one she could only offer never going to truly understand the depth of Kara’s pain. “Then I think you’re going to like the news I have for you.”

 

——-

 

Lillian began to speak once she noticed the tied down alien waking up.

 

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here. Well, it turns out Superman is not the last son of Krypton. You, Mike, have been quiet.”

 

Mon-El just continue to give her a hateful glare. The red hue continued to be present despite them being in a different setting.

 

“Do you know them?” She asked referring to the members of the House of El. “Or rather do they know you?”

 

“We’ve never met in person,” He wasn’t lying but it brought him back to the fact he was supposed to get on a flight to one of them.

 

“Good. There won’t be any need to endure a pathetic rescue attempt.” She mumbled as she extracted a sample of blood from his arm.

 

“Why do you need my blood?” He said watching her put the vial into a machine across the room.

 

“Just running a few tests. Won’t be long now.” She looked over to one of the guards and silently signaled him to administer another sedative.

 

Kara felt Mon-El now that he was conscious again and leaned over his body that was lying on a bed.

 

“Are you okay?” She touched his face, it was sweaty.

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He spoke to Kara’s worrisome person.

 

“I can feel the fear. Don’t lie for my expense it’s useless.” She tried to show him a smile but failed.

 

He closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m scared.”

 

“Hang in there. Alex has an-“ Kara was so focused on Mon-El she didn’t look to see the guard inject the syringe.

 

She blinked and was back in the DEO hallway with Alex who was patiently waiting for her sister to come back.

 

“Kara?” She waved a hand in front of her face.

 

“What’s the news Alex.” Kara blinked and refocused her attention not allowing the growing emptiness to bother her at the moment. She had to find out what that woman had planned with his blood.

 

“We can narrow down the location to Paris.” She offered a trying smile. “The thing is-“

 

“Paris is huge.” She slumped her shoulders.

 

She replied curtly, “Yeah. And Cadmus is an anti-alien terrorist organization linked to a few events, on the small scale.” 

 

“Great. So, Mon-El is in so much danger and I can’t even find him. There’s nothing else you could find on Cadmus?” Kara stood with her hands on her hips and a furrowed brow, “The woman looked so-“ 

 

Alex looked at Kara, “What?”

 

Kara put a hand to her forehead, ”The head of Cadmus is Lillian Luthor. Lena Luthor’s mother!”

  
“I can work with that.”

——

 

Lillian had been studying him, from afar, something that stuck out was that he talked to himself. Quite a bit.

 

She was reviewing security footage and watched as Mon-El convincingly appeared to be looking at something...or someone.

 

Pensively, she rewinded back to when they first put him in the cage. He seemed fine until he started to act like he was interacting with another being.

 

A fellow scientist knocked at her door and held a manilla folder. “You’re going to want to see this.”

 

Lillian opened the folder containing Mon-El’s bloodwork and leaned back in her chair taking in all the new information.

 

——-

 

Mon-El woke up with his face to the cold floor of the cage. He focused on a pair of shoes at the entrance of his prison that belonged to that Cadmus woman.

 

“Mr. Matthews, you have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I don’t even know what to say other than I love all of you. I still get comments about continuing and like I’ve said before I’ll never let this story die. 
> 
> Okay you guys have waited long enough I’ll talk at the end.

  
Now that Mon-El was awake again, Kara sat right beside him in the cell. They instead spoke in the DEO hallway. Alex watched as Kara seemed in a trance.

He grabbed her arm and focused on it, “They think I’m a Kryptonian.”

“Why-“ Kara scrunched her face.

“Because of the bullets…I think,” he looked her in the eyes then winced,his body hadn’t been able to heal itself from the red sun lamps, “somehow they found out about the man who caught bullets with his bare hands.”

“Well, you’re not. You can’t. We can’t afford them knowing you’re a Daxamite.” Kara held Mon-El’s forearms her face pleading.

“Why not? Maybe they’ll let me go.” He tilted his head to the side a weak smile followed.

Kara fought the frown forming on her face, “Stop trying to make this situation lighter. What we know so far is that you’re still in Paris and… the name of that woman that has you is Lillian Luthor.”

“Okay.” He hated seeing her so stressed, he’s heard of Cadmus and vaguely knew of what they’ve done. But knowing about them and actually being under their thumb was different. It was everything he has wanted to avoid.

“I will find you. Now get some rest.” She gave him a kiss and caressed his face. He didn’t deserve this.

Kara left and he was alone in the cage once again.

———

Back in National City Kara got out of her daze, “I have to go.” She started walking towards the locker room.

Alex scrambled to keep up with her sister, “Let me gather a tactical team-“

Kara immediately stopped in her spot, “No, I can do this myself. Just monitor me from here.” Her eyes pleaded. Kara changed into her suit and flew out of the DEO.

“Ka-“ Alex just sighed heavily her hair being blown back from the gust of wind. She jogged to the command center, “Winn, keep me updated on Supergirl’s location.”

“I have her reaching over the Midwest right about now.” The screen had a moving red dot, “What’s going on?”

“Supergirl is investigating the kidnapping of an alien by an anti-terrorist organization called Cadmus.” Alex stood in the middle of the control center with her arms crossed. She watched the red dot cross the Atlantic Ocean.

Winn watches the red dot move slowly, “She’s going to the other side of the world for a random alien?”

“It’s not a random alien, it’s Mon-El.” Alex places her hands on her hips, watching the screen anxiously.

Winn spins around from his chair, “Who’s Mon-El?”

——-

Flying over the Atlantic gave her some time to think. The serenity that came from the rushing wind all around her was irreplaceable. Distance was never the issue, if she was going to be honest. Her powers allowed her to fly faster than the speed of sound. She just didn’t want to admit to herself and make what was happening between them that more real.

Fear of the unknown, it controlled her until Mon-El was in danger. Unfortunately, that’s what had to happen in order for her to figure out what she was feeling whenever she was around him.

She had always been so shut off from other people and even those she let in, she kept to a distance. No one really knew her, knew what she had been through not until Mon-El.

She quickly began seeing light in the distance and what was once day turned to night. Once she hit land she used her enhanced sight to find Paris.

So, Kara, hovered above the the Eiffel Tower all lit up. The city’s glow was mesmerizing. She was close. Knowing they were in the same city made her smile. When he woke up again she’d get more answers, for now she needed a place to stay. There was only one that would do.

Kara landed on the roof of a familiar street. She discreetly made her way to the front door and had to break the lock. Walking into Mon-El’s apartment, Supergirl stopped. Looking around she saw his whole home was packed up, furniture covered in white sheets. The closest she had ever been to him was in this moment.

This was where he lived for months, but with everything put away it didn’t look like a home. She walked over to the kitchen her red boots clicking against the floor filling the silence. So many dinners and breakfasts were shared here.

Kara began to feel very emotional, her eyes began to water and a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. She put her head down on her arms on the countertop, her shoulders sank.

A breeze hit her thigh which made her notice the window was partially ajar. She took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks, she leaned against the wall by the window they almost shared their first kiss. She let out a dry chuckle, she’d only known the guy for less than a day. It was so out of character yet felt so right.

But it was there, at that window feeling so lost she realized she was in love with him. She couldn’t tell him, and he couldn’t feel it.

She had never truly touched him yet she knows him inside and out. She loved him for who he was and how he made her feel. It was something she never thought she’d have. Love. Romantic love.

Shaking another revelation out of her head she took a shaky breath in and asked into her comms for any updates. She was going to find him.

She just had to.

“Alex. Got anything?” She sat down on the couch covered with a sheet. She felt restless and exhausted at the same time. Kara wasn’t feeling herself, being this amped up she couldn’t focus.

“Supergirl, we have been working on the whereabouts of Lillian. Tracking credit card payments, facial recognition...nothing.” Her sister sounded defeated.

“Well keep trying, I found a place to stay for the night. Talk to you in the morning.” Kara clicked her earpiece to hang up.

Supergirl knew she wasn’t sleeping tonight.

———-

A few hours later, Mon-El woke up to a loud banging and with his face to the cold floor of the cage. He focused on a pair of heels at the entrance of his prison. He hated seeing that.

“Mr. Matthews, you have some explaining to do.”  
Lillian’s face hiding her emotions still, always poised, never telling. But if he could tell anything it wasn’t good for him.

Mon-El transported to Kara, “They know.” He coughed, “They know…” He held her shoulders and squarely stood in front of her eyes filled with panic.

Kara was looking out the window by his kitchen when he appeared, “Mon-El, what are you talking about?” She grabbed his torso trying to decipher his face.

“The blood sample. ” He looked at the room silently understanding she was in his apartment.

“No.” Her eyes widened. She visited him in the cage, the red light still persisting, yet not affecting her. Nevertheless the sight of it was unsettling.

“Please don’t come for me.” He whispered as silently as he could.

Her heart breaks, “Never. Say that to me again.” Her blue eyes darker under the red light burn with intensity, “I will always find you. I-“

  
They’re interrupted when Lillian, who has been watching her prisoner carefully, says, “Daxam, it was the sister planet of Krypton where the supers are from.”

She bent down to his level on the floor. “I’m going to ask you again. Do you know Superman?”

“No.” He stared back at her intensely.

“Supergirl?” Lillian watched the alien’s face for any tells.

“Why? It’s not like Kryptonians and Daxamites got along. Our planets hated each other.” He looked away. “I’m alone on this planet.”

She knew she had something, “For some reason, I don’t believe you.” She flexed her hand and a guard gave his gun to her. “Turns out you actually have a pretty severe lead allergy. Even without the red sun lamp.” Lillian looked up and turned the light off. The room was lit by some white fluorescents, Mon-El stood up, leaning against the bars.

She smirked knowing she was onto something. “Then there’s the fact that you seem to talk to yourself quite a bit. Want to tell me about that?”

“I guess my head’s not on straight.” Mon-El crossed his arms.

She smiled curtly not particularly enjoying his attempts to dissuade her, “No, if I’d have to hypothesize I’d say you’re actually talking to someone. Someone who has skin that can’t be pierced by a bullet. And somehow it makes your skin impenetrable even under the red sun lamps.” She knocked the gun against the cage creating a deep banging noise like earlier.

Mon-El hated how she was on the edge of understanding it all. “You’re insane, Lillian.”

Watching his scowling face told her she wasn’t that off from the truth but the fact he knew her name was telling, “Don’t feel bad Mon-El. Yes, I know your real name too. Cadmus has been watching you for months. We decided to keep an eye on Supergirl as well, or should I say Kara Danvers?”

“Kara- I don’t know who that is.” He turned around in his cage and caught a glance of Kara who was just listening to the conversation a seemingly permanent scowl on her face.

“Over the time we’ve watched you, you’ve never been to America. And in the same period of time Ms. Danvers has barely ventured outside of National City. Except for today of all days she’s just so managed to figure out where you live.” Lillian pulls another remote out of her pocket and aimed it towards a TV.

As the screen lit up there she was: Supergirl. She was standing by the window. Kara gasped next to Mon-El as she watched herself be in an almost meditative state.

She gripped the cool bars tightly. “I have to get out of there.” Supergirl quickly left the building on the TV.

Kara returned to see Lillian’s gaze even more intrigued than before, because first and foremost she was a scientist and that meant she was curious for more knowledge, “Is she here right now?” Lillian asked pacing the front of his cage.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. That’s impossible.” Mon-El wouldn’t admit to his connection with Kara. It put her in a greater risk of danger.

She raises a gun and shoots him. The immediate sense of fear triggered Kara to intervene. The bullet bounces off causing Lillian to smile, proving she was right.

Kara furrowed her brow and sighed, “Ask her what she wants with me.” She cupped his face with one hand, “I have to get you back.”

Mon-El knew Kara was getting desperate without any leads. He felt the internal struggle of allowing Lillian to know about sensates. In the long run it would always endanger Kara with him always at risk.

“What do you want from Supergirl?” He looked down, “She’s asking.”

——-

Alex had been working all day trying to figure out a way to get to locate Lillian. So much so that she’d march down to Lena Luthor's office and expose their secret government organization.

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of that sooner. Alex quickly focused. As she began to walk towards the floor’s elevator she had a tech agent come with her to trace the call for ‘Classified FBI business’.

“God I’m a genius.” She whispered under her breath as she picked up the pace knowing every second counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to keep this story alive. There were times I thought I should just give up on this. So thank you to all of you who read it even if you don’t comment or kudos, if I can take your mind away from whatever and give you Karamel I’ve succeeded in the purpose I’ve set out for myself. 
> 
> Now I’m not going to promise a time frame for the next chapter because you’ve now seen I can go literally months without posting. 
> 
> Sending my love, and Happy Thanksgiving or just Happy Thursday.


	9. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, I just want to say thank you for enjoying all my stories as much as I love writing them. A year ago today, 12/14, I posted my first chapter of A Girl From Daxam and A Boy From Krypton. I’ve loved so much being a writer and I have loved each and every comment and kudos supporting me. So, I just want to say I love you all. 
> 
> -Klark

Alex repeatedly pressed the elevator button that would take her to Lena’s office. It was a long way up and she just had a bad feeling, it had been too long without hearing from Kara.

She looked over to the tech agent, “Remember, we’re here to get the location of Lillian Luthor. On basis of supposed linkage to terror attacks.”

The agent nodded.

“We’re also posing as FBI today, I know, not as fun.”

The doors opened to the grey and white interior. Alex confidently walked out and addressed Lena’s assistant, showing her badge. She let them go right in. It was the end of the day.

Alex smiled and then telling the agent to wait until she calls her in. The assistant got up and opened the door for Alex.

“Lena! So good to see you, how’s everything…” The agent started. The door closed once more as the assistant resumed her work. Alex heard the door behind her get shut.

 

She found Lena to be staring out the window of her office.

“Ms. Luthor.” She states standing behind the chairs by her desk.

“Agent Danvers.” She didn’t turn around and rather continued the position. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She stood with her arms behind her back, “My office has been investigating an incidence of a string of anti-alien crimes-“ Alex began to explain.

Lena turned around quickly her face less than pleased, “Are you trying to insinuate, that I had something to do with them?” She furrowed her brow.

Alex shook her head, “No, Ms.Luthor it’s about someone else.”

“Who?” The CEO moved to sit behind her desk.

“Lillian.” She stated flatly.

“My mother?” She paused, “stepmother.” She corrected, there was bad blood between them at the moment.

“Yes, and we strongly believe her to be involved in some capacity with an organization called Cadmus. We believe her to be the head of the organization.” Alex began to walk towards the office door, “Excuse me for a second,” and propped it open to call the tech agent.

She whispered, “Hand me a tablet.”

The tech agent looked panicked whispering back, “We don’t have one!”

“Are you serious?” Alex asked still in between Lena’s office and the hallway.

They nodded

Alex sighed and beckoned them to follow her into the office.  
Lugging the tracking equipment, the agent followed their boss inside.

The short haired ‘FBI’ agent recomposed herself and stood in front of Lena’s desk once more. She gave a curt smile, “I’m not going to waste anymore of your valuable time Ms. Luthor. I’ll cut to the chase. We need your mother’s location and we need it now so I’m going to insist you call her.”

Lena looked into Alex’s eyes, challenging them, looking in them for any self doubt or dissuasion.

Alex looked right back hoping she sounded convincing enough because she needed this information desperately.

———-

Lillian remained fascinated with the unexpected development. She managed to capture Supergirl’s biggest pressure point without even trying. A man connected to the last daughter of Krypton.

“Supergirl, so nice to have you present. I am rather intrigued to learn about this new ability of yours.” She stated to the air next to Mon-El. The older woman smiled smugly, “I need you to come. Here. We can have our chat. In person. And to make sure you’ll come he’ll be staying put.”

Continuing, the Cadmus leader warned, “You come with the DEO he dies. You refuse to come, he dies. A quick bullet to the heart should be motivation enough. You have fifteen minutes.”

Lillian provided the address as well. She knew she wasn't taking much of a risk, the alien’s whole philosophy depended on saving others, not so much on saving herself.

Kara got the address and planned to lift off immediately when an all too familiar hand grabbed her own.

Mon-El visited Kara, they stood inches apart on a random rooftop. The night sky contrasted the city’s light beautifully around them.

Whispering, he looked into her eyes, “You can’t be considering this meeting. They’ll hold me against you, forever.” He looked so shameful, like it was his fault.

She met his gaze with a fiery determination, “I don’t care. You need to be safe.” She looked worried and touched his jaw. “It won’t be forever. She won’t control us much longer.”

She knew and he knew she was aware he was scared. “Be brave Mon-El.” She gave a half hearted smile. “This is not your fault.”

“I can only be brave because you are.” Mon-El gave her half a smile, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t, remember? I’m always here.” She touched the right side of his chest where his heart was.

She desperately kissed Mon-El. Her brow was furrowed as her hand remained on his chest and the other gripping his arm. It was only a matter of time now before they’d meet. She wished it was under better circumstances. She gave him a wide smile before launching off the roof.

\---

Back with Lillian Mon-El spoke again, “She’ll do it.”

Lillian taps his cage before walking away a smirk present on her face as if the news was shocking, “Predictable.”

Once again, Mon-El was injected with a sedative, he couldn’t cause any trouble when they have to deal with Supergirl.

——

Over the months and months of having him around, he really left a gap that made her hollow. He was a part of her.  
She fell to her knees as she clutched her chest. She wasn’t whole. She was missing him. The connection whether it was active or dormant was like a safety net, someone was always there. He was always there.

Right now, Kara felt like she had all that time ago. Alone.

She finally flies to Lillian’s location.

——

Once Kara went off the grid Alex knew something was wrong. There was always something wrong. She contacted Winn. “Winn, what happened?” Her eyes scanning the screen that tracked her sister.

Winn looking at the same screen at the DEO, “Her signal dropped out in the city. She could be anywhere.”

“Let me know the second it comes back.” She huffed.

——

Supergirl burst through the door of the warehouse. It was empty besides a smaller building at the middle. She easily took out the two guards by the door. She quickly snagged a key card off one of the unconscious men.

Kara threw the door open, speeding through the building. She tucked her hair behind her ear to listen for it. It took her a second to hear it. His heartbeat. It was slow.

She sped into the holding cell, rather, cells. There were multiple Nth metal cages. The room was still dark despite the lights in the metal. On the right side of the room she found him, and Lillian.

She quickly halted seeing the Cadmus leader holding a gun to his head. He was unconscious, surely if he knew what was happening he’d say something selfless. Something along the lines of ‘Let her shoot me’ or ‘Save yourself’.

But he wasn’t around to try and talk her out of saving him. Not that he ever could.

“If you take so much as another step, it’s lights out for your Daxamite.” Kara froze. Lillian nodded her head to Hank Henshaw who was waiting in the corner. He surprised Supergirl, gripping her forearm tightly tossing her in a cage.

Calmly her voice came closer, “So nice of you to join us. Let’s get started.” The room turned red. She knew now with Supergirl under these red sun lamps she was just like a human. Breakable.

A tranquilizer was shot into the arm of the superhero, she winced and pulled it out.

“You said we would talk.” But with the instant injection it was already too late. Kara turned towards Lillian and slammed her fist against the railing, it hurt more than her expressionless face let on. Anger coursed through her veins.

Lillian’s voice came muffled to her ears.“I’m a scientist, girl. It’s so much easier to not to.”

Slowly, her muscles relaxed and her vision blurred, she couldn't do anything more than submit and close her eyes.

——-  
She heard taps against the metal, her eyes remained closed as she furrowed her brow. She sluggishly used her arms to pull her torso off the concrete floor. Opening her eyes was a mistake, the room was tinted a dense red.

“Grife.” she cursed to herself concerning how disoriented she felt. Then, she caught the eye of the man in the cage across from her.

Mon-El

“H-Hi.” Her body felt warm again, her heart swelled. She smiled at him.

“Hi,” he whispered back, and visited her in her cage. He sat on the floor and held her. One hand behind her head the other around her waist with her head pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes, and breathed him in. They were ten feet apart, still unable to put skin against skin.

This would still have to do.

They stayed like that for a while longer, she felt safe there in his arms with the irony being they were both in danger.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” She said into his neck as she adjusted her head. He let out a dry laugh.

She lifted her head to face him. Her eyes observing every feature before settling on his eyes, they stayed like that, it felt like she was holding her breath when in fact it was Mon-El. He still wished she didn't come.

A metal door slams shut, the sound bouncing off the walls disrupted their moment, the familiar clicking of heels enters the room. “Good you’re both up.”

She looks over to Supergirl, “I have some tests for you. I’d like to get some answers about your abilities, and since I can expect nothing but resistance I’ll have to figure them out myself.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. She wasn't wrong, she’d never give up information about her being a sensate to someone who would exploit it.

The red sun lamps turned off, it was a power move, showing Lillian didn't need to make Supergirl as weak as a human to hurt her. Kara quickly got up and her eyes began to glow threatening to solar flare.

“Bup, bup, bup. Not yet darling. Besides, we both know you can’t do it.” Lillian said as calm as possible. “What with a fragile innocent here as well.” She gestured towards Mon-El.

She clutched the bars as hard as she could but Kara’s eyes reluctantly returned to normal, “Let him go, it’s me you want.”

Lillian ignored Supergirl’s plea and opened a silver case. Inside was a glowing green rock.

Kara could feel it immediately, “Where did you get that?”

“You like? Would you really expect me to try and capture a Kryptonian without having their greatest weakness?” She grabbed the stone in her hand and placed it on the floor between their two cages.

Lillian watches Supergirl move as far as possible from the stone but also Mon-El. She hypothesizes they can share what the other is feeling as well as the ability to communicate.  
“Fascinating.” She leaves once more.

Kara could handle the Kryptonite, it wasn’t in direct contact of her. It would be hours before her powers would be depleted. A slow agonizing death may be what Lillian had in mind but she couldn’t have Mon-El suffer the same fate.

It had nearly been an hour, she was getting ready to call for Lillian to stop the insanity when she walked in with a helmet of some kind.

“Get up.” She coldly said with no room for discussion.  
Supergirl shakily stood up tall and puffed out her chest, she had to look like she was still as strong.

Lillian motions to open the cage, “Don’t even think about it.” She directed to the alien in the skirt.  
Kara moved her eyes from Lillian to Mon-El who was still feeling the effects of the green rock.

She needed to move the stone quickly, just far enough-  
The gate beeped open and Hank Henshaw grabbed her by her wrist closer to the Kryptonite. He quickly put a pair of Kryptonite handcuffs on her. Lillian grabbed the loose rock off the floor and placed it back into its lead lined silver suitcase.

Kara gasped, just what she didn’t want, direct contact. She stood there shooting daggers at Lillian not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she can hurt her.

“I need you to be human for a little while, Supergirl.”

“Just turn on the red sun lamps.” She hoped to dissuade whatever was in store for her next.

The Cadmus leader took the helmet from one of her guards ignoring Supergirl. “Wearing this. It is designed to absorb the radiation from your solar flare.”

“What! No, I will not, never.” She said swiftly backing up, because knowing Lillian it could only hurt more people.

“Denying me will only cost you.” She warned.

“No.” Kara took another step back.

“Suit yourself.” She walked past the Kryptonian and pulled out her gun aiming it at Mon-El. He had been watching the exchange from the beginning. “Must we continue this game?” Mon-El stood at the farthest wall of the cage. He wasn't afraid, Kara felt that.

“Fine!” Kara shut her eyes as she felt the helmet press on her head. With one more deep breath she opened her eyes and solar flares. She’d overdone it once before but it never hurt like this, the proximity of the heat began to hurt, bad. The lights in the room flickered.

Mon-El’s heart broke as he watched Kara use up all her energy. A few tears fell down his face as he felt the pain she was in. He wanted the pain to stop for her, and in a second it did. He felt unbelievably faint and watched as his Kara fell to the floor. First on her knees, then the rest followed. And him with her.

He could take a few seconds to catch his breath again and stand up, but she was weaker. She was completely human for a while, until she got some yellow sunlight.

Lillian bent down to pick up Supergirl’s head, “You shouldn’t have made me ask you again.” Kara lifted her head to watch Lillian stand up and take a gun. Without hesitation she pointed it, for a second at his head and last minute moved it lower then pulled the trigger.

She shot Mon-El.

He clutched his leg where the sudden burst of pain made him scream. Kara screamed too like she had been shot, grasping at her right thigh. A thigh with no mark or bullet hole to scream about.

Luthor watched as the blonde alien cried, “Take her.” More observation and tests were needed.

Mon-El was left alone with his bullet wound. Within a few minutes he could no longer feel Kara, they must’ve sedated her.

She never said what it was like when he was unconscious. He’d have to say it felt worse than the bullet hole. Mon-El struggled to take off his belt and when he eventually does, wrapped it around his upper thigh. It’ll only stop the inevitable before the lead reaches his heart and ends his life.

A sweat forms on his skin all over, he felt alone. He felt like how he was before Kara came into his life. Alone and scared. Granted, he was scared now but she made it easier.

He leaned his head on the railing and kept himself awake despite feeling emotionally and physically drained. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Kara and that scientist, Lillian hurt her. She needed to pay.

Twenty minutes later, Kara is dragged back in and dropped off in her cage. She groans angrily for allowing things to go this far. Mon-El and Kara didn’t visit and sat facing each other. The first few moments were just filled with staring. Neither believing how things have gotten worse.

They talk about anything to distract themselves from the pain. Mon-El started, “Why did you come and get me? Why risk torture?”

She rolled her eyes, sick of this argument, “Why do you think so little of yourself?”

He shrugged and looked down at his bloodied jeans. “Maybe if you let yourself feel, you can feel what I’m feeling.”

He looked up to find Kara right in front of him. She grabbed his face and pressed their foreheads together. With her eyes closed she said, “I love you.” She slowly opened her eyes to see his grey blue irises looking back at her. “And when someone you love is in trouble, you’ll go through hell for them.”  
She said it again, “I love you, Mon-El.” She ran her thumb over his stubble, “We may not have much more time left. I-I just needed you to know that.” She hinted at his bullet wound and her overexposure to Kryptonite.

Suddenly, alarms blared in the room turning the color of the room red and slowly fading back to white.

Kara returned to her cage, she stood up slowly.

Lillian stormed in looking furious, “I thought we had an agreement Supergirl. I warned you what would happen if you brought others.” She ordered some guards to pick up a weak Mon-El he couldn’t fight them feeling worse now more than ever. They began to drag him out of the cage.

“No!” Kara clutched the bars, “No!” She felt utterly helpless.

When he fell out of the cage he tried his best to reach towards Kara, and she towards him, their fingers just missing each other.

She hated feeling powerless, she watched as Mon-El went out of view. Hot tears painted her cheeks. She punched the metal bar as hard as she could, the pain of her hand drowned out by her mind trying to find a way out.

Ten minutes later Alex came in with a group of agents and they searched the place, hearing “clear”  
Kara lay on the floor of her cell tears rolling down the sides.  
There was nothing she could do.  
Alex yells “I found Supergirl!” into her walkie talkie and runs towards Kara.

“Hey I’m so glad we found you!” She dropped her smile seeing Kara in distress. “What’s wrong?”  
“Mon-El, He was here, I lost him. Again.”  
Alex looked around for a guard badge and opened Kara’s cell.  
Alex saw Kara’s sleeve torn, exposing her elbow crease and her hand looked swollen, possibly sprained. She picked her up and together they walked to a chopper right outside the warehouse.

On their way out Kara yelled over the sound of the helicopter, “We have to go and find him!”

“Not before we make sure you’re alright! Besides I sent a team already.”

“She tortured us, Alex.” Kara said using her normal volume.

Alex caressed Kara’s arm, “You won’t have to worry about her for a while.” They made it to the chopper and two agents pulled Supergirl into the vehicle. They headed towards a local hospital.

Kara was quiet. Letting the medics examine her. She closed her eyes. Nothing.

Mon-El was probably passed out from the pain. She was surprised how she was still conscious.

Alex watched as Kara looked out the window. She asked her walkie what the status was for their arrival. A muffled ‘All Clear’ came through.

As soon as they landed Kara had a hospital gown thrown over her suit. Since Kara was still a human for the time being a doctor was able to run tests. She felt tired. She was screaming on the inside. She should be out looking for Mon-El, the more time she sat there doing nothing the further Lillian took him away. He wasn't dead. She knew that much because somehow she figured it was something she would feel.

Alex came into Kara’s examination room. She lightly touched Kara’s wrist brace and looked at her multiple bandages. “Come on.” She beckoned the blonde to follow. They walked down a long and bright hallway with more patients. Alex stopped at a door, “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She hugged her little sister before stepping aside, “He’s just inside.”

Kara’s mind stopped working, she definitely didn’t hear her right. “Wha-what?” She peered into the small window of the door. There he was.

Mon-El.

He looked like he was sleeping, “He’s sleeping. I don’t wanna-“

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you were the one to wake him up.” Alex practically shoved Kara into the room.

Cautiously, Kara approached Mon-El’s bedside. She noticed his leg was bandaged, they must have gotten the bullet out.

She took a deep breath, she lifted her left hand and shakily approached his forehead to brush back his hair. Slowly her skin touched his. They shared a strong psychic connection, stronger than the first time, momentarily trading places. For a brief second, she was on the hospital bed and he was standing at her side.

Then her surroundings changed to the CatCo elevator with Winn. It was the first time she saw him. Instead it was Mon-El in the elevator and Kara in the lobby.

The first time they touched in her apartment. Excitement rushing through her entire body with every brush of his fingertips.

A flash of the time he appeared to her naked on the couch. With the roles reversing she saw herself bare, on top of him kissing his neck.

That day she saw him in the bathroom mirror staring back at her.

Them sitting on his couch watching TV sharing a blanket.

When they shared their first kiss at the DEO, this time with Kara on top pinning Mon-El down.

The memories all went as fast as they came. Mon-El opened his eyes having just experienced the flashbacks as well. He saw her almost instantly. He smiled a wide gleaming smile, one Kara thought she’d never see again.  
“Are you really here?” She nodded.

“Hello, woman in my head.”

She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. “Hello, man in my head.” Kara closed her eyes and kissed him.

Mon-El said after their lips parted, “I love you, Kara. I should have said it before.”

She smiled at him, and sat down next to his bed. Kara grabbed his hand and truly felt it. The feeling was unlike anything in the world.

“So much better than visiting.” She added before pecking the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumbr: Klarklar22


	10. Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for being the most patient readers ever. I love you all and can’t believe this story is finally done. ENJOY!

Alex interrupted their hand holding. 

“Hi,” she walked in with all of her gear still on, “not sorry to interrupt, I’m Alex. Kara’s sister.”

Mon-El used his arms to sit up, “Of course, Alex.” He gave a gleaming smile, “It’s nice to properly meet you.”

She smirked, “Yeah, I thought for a second my sister was going crazy.” Kara furrowed her brow. “Obviously, she wasn’t.”

“The day I met your sister, was the best day of my life.” Mon-El looked to Kara lovingly. Then, he figured now was a good time to get answers, “How did you find us?”

The agent figured she needed to fill in some blanks. “Well it started…”

 

Back in Lena Luthor’s office.

 

“I’m not going to waste anymore of your valuable time Ms. Luthor. I’ll cut to the chase. We need your mother’s location and we need it now so I’m going to insist you call her.” Alex knew Lena had all the power here, she hoped empathy would win. 

  
Lena looked into Alex’s eyes, challenging them, looking in them for any self doubt or dissuasion.   
  
Alex looked right back hoping she sounded convincing enough because she needed this information desperately.

“Well, if the FBI needs me to assist in the finding of my stepmother, who am I to refuse an insistence?” She stated with clear sarcasm.

More convincing was needed, “Ms. Luthor, it’s an urgent matter. I wouldn’t have bothered you if it wasn’t.” 

The raven haired woman looked down at her desk,“So you can arrest my stepmother?”

Alex felt like she needed to hit her with some facts, a logical woman is more likely to respond to a logical argument. “For being involved with anti-alien crimes that have lead to deaths, yes. We have reason to believe she’s involved in a kidnapping plot right now.”

Lena tapped her fingers on her desk before saying, “All right.”

Alex looked over to the agent on the couch and moved her head to ‘come over here’. 

In no time the device was set up to trace a call and Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Lena put her phone to her ear.

 

——

 

“And that’s when everything started coming together.” She told the two of them. 

 

——

 

Alex called Kara while she’s walking out of Luthor Corp.

 

She parted ways with the tech agent letting them go home while she brought the equipment back to the DEO.

 

“Supergirl, we got Lillian’s location. You have to go now incase she moves.” She smiles to herself as she got in a car. Catching the bad guy was such a rush.

 

——

 

Kara nodded her head, “Right, I remember you sounding excited on the coms.”

 

Mon-El looked towards the blonde, “You knew? About the whole thing?” He didn’t look betrayed so much as concerned. 

 

“It was my idea.” Kara proceeded to continue telling the past events. 

 

——

 

Kara had just agreed to go to Lillian promising she wouldn’t involve the DEO or risk Mon-El’s life. 

 

The Kryptonian has put Alex on hold to talk to the Cadmus leader. She had to stop Alex from coming. 

 

“Alex, Lillian told me where she was,” Kara sat on a rooftop overlooking the French city. A faint orange glow contrasted by the night sky surrounded her. It was apparently a brisk night she saw by how bundled the humans were below. She couldn’t even be bothered to notice the temperature. Alex hadn’t said anything and instead waited for Kara to continue.

 

“She knows...about Mon-El and me. At least some vague idea that we can telecommunicate.” She was just worried what that meant for Mon-El and how because of her his life was in danger. It would have been so much easier if they’d never been connected.

 

A voice inside her head said what made her freeze,  _ If you weren’t connected he’d be dead. Dead. _

 

“Kara.” Alex broke up her stream of consciousness. “So, what do you want to do.”

 

“Well, I have to go to her. Lillian told me no DEO but since you know her location you can storm the place.” She said while her eyes were shut, trying to focus. “I’ll keep Mon-El safe.”

 

“It’ll take eleven hours to get there, at least, so Kara I need you to stay alive.” Alex had to focus on the fact Kara was strong enough to handle this.

 

The blonde nodded then said, “Of course.”

 

“Go get him Kara, good luck.” Alex hung up as she arrived to the DEO and began to form a team for immediate departure.

 

——

 

Kara ended her recollection and held the Daxamite’s hand. “I didn’t know she was going to torture us.”

 

“But even if you did know you still would have gone again.” Mon-El could feel that coming from Kara’s thoughts loud and clear.

 

Alex perked up, “Which reminds me, it's time to transfer both of you back to National City. Winn has the DEO ready.”

 

Kara looked at Mon-El with a smile. 

 

She stood up, “Oh! And Lillian is under our custody. She won’t be a problem for anyone.” Alex knew it was imperative to capture the woman who hurt her sister. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell her you send your regards.”

 

“H-How did y-you-“ Kara blubbered surprised anyone could have captured that woman. She was a master at avoiding capture.  

 

“Don’t you worry about it.” Alex repeated. “Besides, she’s gonna regret messing with my sister.” 

 

“Alex.” 

 

“I’m not going to do anything.” She raised her hands in defense. “Too horrible.”

 

——

 

They get back to National City and put Kara under a sun lamp, to treat her Kryptonite poisoning. There, she was out for an entire day. Her cells were rejuvenated and upon waking up she felt back to normal. The bandages and wrist brace were removed. 

 

Supergirl didn’t even have to ask about Mon-El before personnel told her he was in a makeshift living quarters downstairs. She sped to the room and knocked on the door, he opened it looking much better than the day before. 

 

Mon-El, dressed in DEO sweatwear, went into hug her, he held the back of her head in his hand and he smiled. “We’re okay.” 

 

Kara squished her face into his neck. She knew the DEO would prefer if they both stayed for observation.  _ Screw it. _

_ “ _ Let’s go.”

 

——

 

She opened the door to her apartment.

“This is home.” Kara stepped aside to allow Mon-El in.

 

Kara closed the door and heard Mon-El’s voice get further away. “It’s amazing how different it feels in person.” He walked to the living room stretching his arms out.

 

Kara just went up to him and hugged him tightly, “I’m just glad you’re okay now. I’m sorry for what happened to you.” Her words were muffled around his neck.

 

“I’d do anything for you Kara Zor-El. Even get tortured.” He held her tightly as well in the embrace. “Besides I wasn’t the only one who got hurt.”

 

Kara felt bad for laughing, “Oh, let’s not bring it up again.” She loosened her arms and let a hand cup the back of his neck. 

 

“Deal.” He focused on the woman in his arms he never thought he’d meet in person. Sure he had planned to move but after Lillian he had made his peace with dying. Even now, after everything, dying doesn’t seem so bad but he’d like to not do it for a long long time. 

 

Kara began to slowly peck the curve of his neck, whispering into his skin she asked, “The doctor said you were a hundred percent okay, right?” 

 

He let out a breathy, “Yep, that’s what they said.” He seemingly lost all his bravado and Kara acted like she was full of it. 

 

She gently pushed him down to sit on the couch. The Kryptonian joined Mon-El on his lap, “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” She whispered as she began to remove her own shirt.

 

Mon-El gripped her hand that was unbuttoning the blouse. “Let me.” He replaced her hands and slowly removed the top while making sure his fingertips brushed along her. “Let me memorize you.”

 

Merely watching and enjoying him touch her, Kara closed her eyes and leaned back slightly. It was sudden, the urge to rip off their clothes and do him right on the couch but he slowed her down. He made it feel better. 

 

Next, Kara grabbed the bottom of Mon-El’s cotton white tee. She slowly felt her way up igniting the nerves just at the surface of his body. Comparing their previous time, visiting lost some of the feeling between sensates but in person she felt everything.

 

Neither could wait any longer as their lips attached and moved against the other. Mon-El lifted his back off the sofa to deepen the kiss and Kara pushed him back in response. She held his neck and he held her hips. After some time both let their hands roam and their connection brought out greater pleasure. 

 

With their sensate abilities they knew where to touch, squeeze, and caress to give the person they love their greatest pleasure.

 

Kara thanked Rao when she remembered he had been wearing sweatpants. She hooked her fingers under the waistline and began to tug. He never stopped kissing her as he helped her take off his pants.

 

Abruptly, Kara got off of Mon-El to run to her bed. He followed right behind her. 

 

She flipped onto the bed with her bra and pants still on. Her hair spread out under her head as she took a moment to enjoy the luxury of a mattress. Mon-El quickly got on top of her and kissed her neck which in turn made her giggle. He removed her skin tight jeans as she closed her eyes focusing on nothing but him.

 

“Come here.” Kara looked down towards the foot of the bed where he was lightly pressing kisses amongst her long legs. 

 

He moved up her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their hips met. Kara lightly moaned and kept her mouth slightly ajar as Mon-El finally came face to face.

 

With a light coming from the living room and from distant street lamps outside they were covered in shadows. She took his face in her hands and with a single breath she said, “I love you.” 

 

He cracked a smiled at her declaration. “I love you.” Everything about him was relaxed, the features on his face were happy. 

 

He kissed her and began to pull away but Kara chased his lips again never wanting to part. Mon-El couldn’t help but smile a bit and lean back down to deepen it.

  
  


—-

 

The next morning Kara woke up and recalled the night before. She had been so preoccupied by her memories to notice a certain Daxamite was not next to her. 

“Mon?” She began to register noise in the kitchen.

 

Quickly pulling a blanket off the bed with her, the blonde created a makeshift dress similar to a wrapped towel. 

 

Her eyes couldn’t believe what she was seeing. A whole spread of food on her kitchen counter was a rare sight to see.

“You didn’t!” Her smile was insanely wide as she kept looking at the pancakes and eggs with bacon strips.

 

Mon-El chuckled, “I did.” He turned the fire off the stove and grabbed a piece of bacon. He handed it to her and quickly popped it in her mouth. “Good morning, beautiful.”

 

Her eyes rolled backwards as she went, “Mmm, I absolutely love bacon.” 

 

He linked his hands at the small of her back, “I know, I was never really a fan but this morning it’s all I was craving.”

 

She linked her arms around his neck, “I had...a really, really nice time last night.” Kara bit her lip looking at his pink ones right in front of her. 

 

“So did I,” He kissed her forehead before returning to the counter to place the food on separate plates.

 

“Can we…” Kara tilted her head towards the bedroom. She even shifted her eyes purposely in that direction. He saw her but continued packing the plates. 

 

Mon-El walked over to the dining table to place the packed dishes of breakfast foods down. He let out a laugh, “Kara, our food’s gonna get col-“ The Daxamite looked at the Kryptonian who’s blanket dress was now around her ankles. 

 

He walked straight toward her, “We can just heat everything up again.” Kara laughed as she jumped on him and he took them back to bed. 

  
  


——

 

A year had past and the two aliens had never been happier. 

 

Mon-El had been working on becoming a hero. It took a lot of soul searching to know if he was doing this because he wanted to. Kara feared it was her mentality that might have directed him to do something he actually didn’t want to. 

 

“Kara, ever since I was young and had to hide my powers when others needed my help killed me. I want to do this.”

 

“Then let’s get started.”

 

Now, Supergirl defended National City and Valor specialized in international affairs though from time to time they fought together. 

 

Distance was never an issue again. They could be galaxies apart and still be able to hold one another. 

 

——

 

The group of friends met at the alien dive bar for a Friday night out.

Kara and Mon-El walked up to everyone holding hands. The mysterious alien who stole Supergirl’s heart became a welcomed addition. 

 

Mon-El fit in perfectly with her friends. He was playing darts with Winn, James and J’onn while Kara talked with Alex at the bar. 

 

“What’s it like between Mon-El and you? I still can’t even fathom how all of that works.” She took a sip of her beer. 

 

Kara played with her small straw, “It’s much more intense, than when I’m with a normal person.” 

 

Alex simply nodded allowing her to air out her thoughts, “It’s more physical, if that’s even possible.” Kara’s cheeks reddened a bit. Alex nudged her with her elbow.

 

The Kryptonian looked back to Mon-El, “I never understood the word ‘presence’ until we were together.”

 

Mon-El, heard what Kara said at the other side of the bar and visited her while still playing darts. 

 

He kissed the top of her head. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

 

Kara smiled to herself then back to Alex.

 

From being different and misunderstood her whole life on Earth to finding the one who made her feel so much like her true self, Kara Zor-El felt whole again.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!! Reading one of my stories is never easy considering it takes place over months and practically almost a year. Truly from the bottom of my heart I am thankful for the support. 
> 
> Which is why I would like to introduce my newest story that I’ve been working on and will be coming out in the next few weeks. It’s called Fated, Unbelievably and it’s a story based on the idea of The Proposal a movie with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. 
> 
> Again thank you all and I hope you join me on my next story. :)
> 
> Twitter: Klarklar22  
> Tumblr: Klarklar22


End file.
